Redeeming Grace
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: A twist on the FF7 game and on Advent Children. The story traces the events of much of the game as well as AC and beyond through the eyes of Anath, an OC character I have interjected into the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Fianna

Beta: Unlisted

Rating: M for Mature Teen

Characters and Description: This is a twist of the Final Fantasy 7 game as well as Advent Children and beyond, interjecting OC characters along with the storyline. Please! Note that although I have attempted to stay true to the original storyline here, I have added the OC character of Anath, and much of the story now is seen through her viewpoint. Main character is Sephiroth. The latter part of the story comes in after the events of Advent Children.

Disclaimer: The characters and story of final fantasy is owned by Square Enix and has been used without permission and without personal or financial gain by this author.

Prologue:

_History is a circular cycle in that events that happen once oft times happen again, even those that nearly destroy the world. Twice in the time of the ages, the world saw its near destruction in a circle of time that hardly spanned one age. A repetition those who remembered the last prayed would never happen again._

_The first time the being arrived, devious and manipulative, she seduced the clans of Cetra, the Ancients of old Earth. Bearing a physical form much like that of the Cetra's ancestors they welcomed the creature into their midst as a long-lost friend. But the Ancients were mistaken and the creature spread a virus among the clans, destroying them one by one, with her eventual plan to destroy the planet itself._

_The Earth's energy, known in its pure form as the Lifestream held great power and healing, a stream of light that bound all things together. By wounding the earth in a great blow that the creature hoped would destroy it, the lifestream would be freed by the planet it an attempt to heal itself. The creature had planned to consume the energy, gaining immeasurable power. But the Cetra could not believe such destruction could be done, yet as one by the one the clans died they knew the creature had to be stopped._

_With the few gifted with the ability to understand the planet's pleas for help, they banded together and fought the creature, binding her into a stony sarcophagus of rock, imprisoning her forever._

_Or so they thought._

_Thousands of years later the creature was found by Gast, a scientist working for the world powerhouse conglomerate Shinra. A man who immediately sensed the powerful will incarcerated within her shroud of rock. He took the creature, imprisoning her once more into a new tomb of liquid and glass and named her Jenova._

_And by injecting the powerful Jenova cells into others along with the powerful Mako energy, tapped and synthesized by Shinra from the Lifestream, Gast began to create creatures that he believed would be superior to all mankind and would forever change the fate of the earth. Gast's efforts created a new human, stronger and more powerful, one filled with both his own superior will and that of his mother, and one who would follow in his mother's footsteps. . ._

Anath grimaced at the nauseatingly bright glare of the overhead sign, staring out the window beside her. An eerie glow seemed to shimmer in the damp air, a hazy after-image that was repeated again and again as the sign flashed its message to the travelers below it. Shinra, the largest conglomerate company on the planet, provided the world with energy, but more than that. The sign flashed promoting the company's latest ploy, _Peace and Prosperity… within grasp of even the smallest person._

Anath sighed faintly, knowing the company's words were a sham. Peace, prosperity, but at what cost? The sign, as well as a multitude of other daily conveniences, used Shinra's Mako energy to glow. Shinra's attempts to persuade the masses that mining the energy had benefited them all seemed almost laughable faced with the desolation of the city around her.

She stared out the window of the train, sinking deeper into her seat as the drops of rain on the window elongated, stretching until the tension broke and the water sluiced in tiny rivulets down the glass. Shinra's might was powerful and far flung. The company had provided the planet with energy and defended its practices with a military force that was ruthless. Mining the Lifestream that ebbed just beneath the planet's surface, Shinra had refined the energy into Mako as then condensed the Mako further into Materia, powerful orbs with a variety of magical properties.

Four classes were manufactured: orbs that enhanced the user's innate physical abilities and some that provided powerful magic spells that harnessed the earth's powers of fire and ice, wind and water. There was materia capable of summoning frightening creatures, unnatural beings that were enslaved by the orb's powers and some that enhanced the powers of other materia when combined together. The magic had given SOLDIER, Shinra's military arm, fearsome powers.

Shinra was a company hungry for control and the planet filled with people hungry for the necessities of life. But there were those who saw the destruction of the planet as the mining depleted the Lifestream, watched with fear as more and more of the planet died. The rebel group, called AVALANCHE, fought as intensely to defeat Shinra as the company fought to stay in control. Anath sighed in despair as she stared out her window. The city was dark and dreary, the results of the fighting could be seen everywhere. Much of the city was now in ruins, buildings fallen like child's blocks, streets impassable with the debris of war. Shinra's Soldiers and the rebels, both formidable, had fought time and again, but most of the population had really feared one man. . .

"Did you ever meet him?" The woman's question startled Anath from her daydream. She turned from the window with a frown.

"Who?"

"Sephiroth."

Anath smiled faintly. "I did once, a long time ago."

The woman leaned closer with a brittle laugh. "Was he as truly frightening as they say?"

Anath sighed and glanced back out the window. Her reflection in the rain streaked glass was pensive, a pale face framed by deep coppery hair and green eyes that were shadowed with memories far too sharp when it came to Sephiroth. "Yes he was," Anath whispered softly. "He was a very imposing man."

The woman grunted, shivering delicately with another brittle laugh. "Well it's best then that he was defeated finally. But all the same it is a pity."

Anath's grimace was lost on the woman as she turned to talk to someone else. Anath leaned her head against the window, absently wiping the steam from the glass. A pity the world had lost a man who'd fallen deep into insanity, a man whose power nearly destroyed them all? Anath knew it was for the best, yet she felt despondent, as if she'd lost a close friend. She'd met Sephiroth years ago before he'd gone insane, before the madness really began.

REDEEMING GRACE

Chapter 1:

The basement file room always gave her the creeps, dark closed spaces, even the elevator made her nervous, vestiges of a childhood fear she could never quite defeat. She had been lucky to bribe a runner into keeping her company as she ran the file boxes to the storage room. Jaco was not her best choice, the gangly youth wore glasses thicker than her thumb and talked non-stop, but the short notice had given her no choice.

She checked her skirt pocket for her phone, never willing to come down so far without it and then the files on the cart before her. Six boxes to put into the deep storage and then she could return to her miniscule office, which at least had a small window, as well as a door she'd jimmied so it wouldn't close. No, close confines were not in her comfort zone.

Jaco, still muttering suddenly caught her attention.

"Yeah, I'll be in SOLDIER one day, mark my words! As soon as I get out of the dead end job, you'll see me ranked just like Sephiroth!"

Anath looked at the youth in amusement. Of anyone she knew he'd be the least likely candidate for the military arm of Shinra. "Certainly, Jaco, I quiver in my shoes now."

He didn't catch the sarcasm, only smirked at her, peering through the bottle thick glasses. "That's right. I'll be better than Sephiroth." He snorted a wheezing laugh and then folded his arms over his chest looking smug.

Anath sighed faintly and was actually glad when the elevator slid open. Sephiroth was Shinra's most elite soldier; ranked as a master in swordsmanship as well as magic he was held as a role model for those who wanted to become a member of Shinra's police force. They crossed the concrete parking area to the far door where Jaco leaned against the wall.

"You're lucky I came down with you. Even for the money, you'd be hard pressed finding someone as good as me to er… protect you."

Anath smiled warmly, patting his shoulder as she finished punching the code into the door. "I wouldn't want anyone else, Jaco. So why don't you stand guard here, while I put these away. Keep the door open or I can't see very well… these… ah lights are so dim."

Jaco nodded taking his place in front of the open door. "Just don't take too long, I'm expected up top in a few minutes for an important meeting."

She pushed the cart into the narrow room and then glanced over her shoulder at the boy. The important meeting was more likely another gossip fest with one of the runners. They seemed to work little and talked a lot. But it wasn't any of her business. She was lucky to have what she did.

She shoved two boxes into place on one of the shelves and then moved around the back for the third. After she slid it into place she peeked around the corner to see Jaco still standing guard and then hurried back to the end of the shelving unit. She pulled out a folder tucked away beside the wall with a sigh. She opened it carefully; the newspaper clippings were thin, the manila folder behind them glaring at her in the yellowed light.

Sephiroth, the folder's title was marked in red ink. His life and background, a file stolen from Shinra, found among some other folders thrown on her desk. Had it been misplaced? At any rate, the information inside was shocking and achingly familiar. She had hidden it and then began collecting the articles about him. She touched a yellowed copy of an article, one of her first with a frown. Idolized by the lower classes, he'd become an icon for Shinra, a symbol of their strength and power. Yet what was held in the report in her hands would change that drastically, if he knew.

She could only hope that he never learned.

The sound of a truck coming down the ramp into the basement had her folding the file quickly and stuffing it back into its slot. The rest of the boxes she slid off the cart into a corner for later.

Jaco was eying the truck suspiciously, arms folded as if he really was a guard. Anath shoved the door shut; making sure it was locked and then pushed the cart back across the drive to the elevator. Jaco followed slowly, still watching the truck with narrowed eyes as she pushed the button for the elevator.

The doors at the back of the truck flew open and Jaco squeaked in excitement as two young men leaped out, pushing the doors open wider.

"Soldiers!" Jaco chortled in glee as Anath glanced over her shoulder nervously.

The two young men were laughing together. One looked up as Jaco waved enthusiastically, his gaze brushing Jaco and dismissing him but lingered on Anath. He smiled an easy grin that lit up his face and said something to his friend. The other, blond hair spiked in disarray, shrugged indifferently.

Jaco bounced on his toes as the dark haired soldier leaned inside the truck.

The deep voice replying to the young man's question sent a chill down Anath's spine, even as she stared at the elevator door. Jaco's silence beside her made her finally look at him to see his eyes wide as they could go, nearly trembling as the third person in the truck stepped out.

Waist length silver hair slid past the man's shoulders as he bent over to climb out of the back of the truck wearing a long black leather coat. Anath shivered, turning abruptly back to the elevator as the tall soldier straightened and shut the truck's doors.

Jaco was jumping up and down in his excitement. "It's Sephiroth, Anath!"

She knew very well who the man was. The image of him was deeply impressed into her memory, the silver hair, the leather coat, and the tall boots. Each image she'd seen tucked deep into her mind, but nothing compared to the man striding across the parking lot toward them. The dark haired soldier grinned as Anath threw another nervous glance over her shoulder, resisting the urge to punch the 'up' button again and then again.

"You're soldiers aren't you?" Jaco declared as the three reached them.

'Yeah, why?" the dark haired young man asked from behind her.

Jaco giggled and started in on his spiel about joining Soldier. Anath was impressed as the young man, Zack he'd said, listened attentively while the other soldier, the blond one stood silent behind Jaco. Sephiroth stood waiting patiently as the elevator clanked to a loud halt and the steel doors swished open with a welcome hiss.

"The elevators are pretty slow down here," Zack noted as he stepped inside the narrow box. Jaco took the cart, all the while grinning enthusiastically. Anath slid quickly into the elevator staring at her feet as Sephiroth and the blond moved inside before the door closed.

Her palms grew damp, pressed into the corner while Jaco continued to drone on to Zack. The elevator rose smoothly but the tightness in her chest grew heavier to the point where she could hardly breathe. The man standing next to her, smelling of leather and something else she couldn't name was silent.

Anath closed her eyes, attempting to calm the panic rising inside of her. Jaco's singsong voice grew louder as she stared hard at the elevator doors. Her floor would come soon. She crossed her arms, shivering slightly. The air seemed heavy as she struggled to breathe normally. They would think her a fool, fearing the narrow confines of an elevator, but she could not push away the panic nor ignore the daunting presence at her side. She glanced at the metal frame surrounding the black steel doors, realizing suddenly that she could see Sephiroth in the reflection. She gazed absently at the tall man noting again the tall boots and flared leather coat. He wore black gloves that hugged his long fingers, and then her gaze slid quickly past his bare chest to a firm chin and eyes the color of a tropical sea. The blood rushed into her cheeks when those eyes met hers in the reflection and a tiny curve appeared at the corner of his mouth.

She looked away instantly, but Zack leaning against the side of the elevator caught her tell-tale blush and glanced curiously between the two of them, while Jaco continued unaware. The door finally opened on her floor but Zack moved out first allowing Jaco to exit with the cart. Sephiroth shifted as the doors began to close, holding them open with one hand but it also forced her to step around him to get outside. A hand on her elbow caught her from stumbling as her shoe struck the edge of the steel threshold but he said nothing as she pulled it free.

She nodded to Zack who flashed another easy grin and then hurried down the hall after Jaco. She heard the elevator close as she turned into her cubicle and sank down behind her desk with a sigh.

Sephiroth. The newspapers didn't do him justice. She filed her impressions into the back of her mind. It would be something else to think about when she looked inside her folder. The man was supremely confident and self-assured. He was a man who knew what he could do and would without hesitation. She shivered, rubbing her arms, a man to be wary of certainly.

The phone rang several times before she could get inside the door to her apartment. She glanced around in surprise; usually Kia was home before she was. Anath dropped her folders on the couch to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was fuzzy and she could just make out the words. Anguish filled her as she slowly dropped the receiver, staring blankly in front of her.

Kia was dead.

An explosion at the reactor had taken five of the Shinra employees working late. Kia, her closest friend, her only friend was gone. Anath sank down on the couch with a sob. They'd met at Shinra when Anath had gone to apply for a job. Alone for most of her life the quick friendship with the tiny girl had filled an empty spot in her heart she'd not known was there. With her aid they'd gotten the apartment, just barely able to afford the rent even in the slums. Kia, bright and cheerful to Anath's melancholy ways was gone.

She stared at the phone for a few minutes, unable to accept the reality and then froze with a horrible sense of dismay.

An explosion?

At the Mako Reactor? Another one?

A memo flashed into her mind, read without thought as she processed the innumerable complaints and statements sent to Shinra. Accusations, threats, detailed reports Shinra kept under lock and key and Anath's job to file.

The memo had been from the intelligence department, noting the rumor of yet another attack by the vigilante group AVALANCHE. The rebels were intent on interfering with Shinra's manufacture of Mako energy and Materia and their tactics were often deadly. Had she but known which reactor they were targeting… could she have kept Kia home?

The thought was useless. Kia was gone, she was alone again.

She sobbed into her arms. She was alone again, and the rent was due in a week.

Two months later Anath sat huddled in her chair in the corner of the bar, desperate to find some way to evade the proposition facing her, knowing she had only two choices to make. At this moment prostitution equaled survival. She had been able to avoid it until now, but with cupboards empty for two weeks, hunger drove her to that final dismal step. Yet she hesitated as she faced the oily creature across from her at the table, her heart not in the choice.

How could it be?

The knowledge of just what was being offered to her, staggering against what she earned as a clerk, was a glittering gem just within her reach. She had only to reach out and grasp it. It was an easier life in return for just a little thing, wasn't it?

She only knew she dreaded the choice.

Her customer was growing impatient, narrow face tight with displeasure at her lengthy silence.

"Well?"

She drew in a shallow breath. She really didn't have a choice. Her stomach rumbled painfully, the smells of the food nearby nearly making her faint. She opened her mouth to answer and blinked at what she said.

"No…" She stared at the man, eyes wide with surprise as he shot back in his chair, his face flushed red. She hadn't meant that!

The man's eyes grew hot with fury. "You offered me a bargain!" he spat as he rose to his feet, shoving aside the small table between them, grasping her shirt to haul her to her feet angrily. "No? No! What kind of prostitute are you?" He jerked her forward to spit in her face. "You're not worth my time!"

She flew back as he shoved her away from him violently, fully expecting to land painfully but instead found she was caught tightly around the waist and then set carefully on her feet.

"Trouble, Miko?"

The hand lingered on her waist and Anath turned uneasily to face the man behind her, recognizing the voice; his speech an icy low-pitched drawl, yet the tone held a faint hint of amusement. Miko cringed as his face drained of color, leaving him ashen with fear.

"No, Sephiroth. I don't have any problems at all!"

The tall Soldier lowered his gaze to her as she turned, eyes narrowed as he swept his blue-green gaze over her from head to toe. Did he remember her? She hadn't forgotten him. Sephiroth's reputation was known far and wide. That he was here suddenly in the slums was mind-boggling.

"Indeed?" Sephiroth murmured, shifting his frosty gaze back to Miko. Anath began to move away but his hand tightened on her hip, holding her still. "You did seem angry," Sephiroth noted dryly.

"It … it's nothing, only a minor inconvenience," Miko stuttered. "I was just leaving!" He glared at Anath for a moment and then stumbled backwards to run from the bar, leaving the door hanging open in his hurry.

"Indeed," Sephiroth murmured again, nearly to himself as he stepped away from her.

Anath smiled faintly, gripping her hands together to keep them from trembling. Sea green eyes studied her boldly as she stepped back to bump into the over-turned table.

"Thank you." Her voice came out in a hoarse rasp that made a silver eyebrow rise slightly. She cleared her throat, sliding around the table as he followed her with his eyes. His long silver hair cascaded down his back, over his very long sword, its hilt peeking darkly over his shoulder. A dangerous man to be dealing with she thought nervously and slid closer to the door. He inclined his head slightly with a faint curve of his lips.

"I had better go," she whispered, clearing her throat again. She felt the rush of heat flooding her face and quickly hurried out the door after Miko. It would be foolhardy to press her luck with Shinra's soldiers, especially Sephiroth. What was he doing in Midgar? Keeping the peace was hardly a job for the likes of him, the slums held little use for the upper elite of Shinra. She didn't dwell on the thought, preferring to follow Miko's example and flee as quickly as she could. But she could feel his gaze following her as she rushed out, a sharp glitter that watched her with interest.

Several streets later as she hurried around the corner that led back to her apartments; she chanced a glance over her shoulder feeling certain she was being followed. Darkness shrouded the alleys and the near empty street. She shivered with a sense she was being watched. But then in the slums, you were always watched. She quickened her pace, rushing up the steps to unlock the front door of her building and then fled up the stairs to her apartment, shoving open the door with trembling fingers. She leaned back against the door with a relieved sigh. So close. She winced as her stomach rumbled again. She was a fool to think she could sell her body. There had to be some other way.

She pushed away from the door and walked into the kitchen. The empty cupboards stared back at her almost accusingly. She picked up the tea kettle and filled it with water, lighting the stove to watch it boil. She had a tiny bit of tea left, making not much more than lightly darkened hot water. But it was something. The whistle began to keen on the kettle and she rose from the table to draw the pot off the stove. A knock at her door nearly made her drop the kettle as she gasped nervously.

Miko?

No, she was sure he'd avoid her if at all possible, wanting no association with her or Sephiroth. Then who? And how had they gotten past the first locked door? No one had buzzed her. She shoved the teapot back on the stove and wiped her hands on her skirt. It was a short walk to the door but she waited beside it for a moment, holding her breath. She pressed her hands against the door to look out, but the eyehole was blocked, leaving it black. Someone had their hand over the peep hole.

They didn't want her to know who it was.

They knocked again and she jumped back several steps with a muffled cry. Why knock if they meant her harm? She glanced about nervously, eyeing the windows. Biting her lip she threw open the door, then stumbled back as Sephiroth thrust his way past her, drawing her inside with him and then he slammed the door shut firmly.

She shrank away from him as he turned slowly to study the living room and then sent her an amused glance. A lift of his brow and he strode into the kitchen, the pale light gleaming on his silver hair as he stopped in the doorway.

"Making tea?"

The sea colored gaze pinned her in place, his lips curved in a faint grin. He tilted his head curiously and moved into the kitchen to take the kettle off the stove again as it began to whistle loudly.

"I can make you some?" she offered stiffly. She would have to give him what she had left. It might make a decent cup.

He glanced at the single cup on the table and the tin, thankfully still closed. "No."

She breathed a faint sigh of relief but it was short-lived.

"How much do you charge?"

She recoiled instantly from him, feeling the blood rush into her cheeks. "I don't do that."

His lips curved into a chilling smile that never reached his eyes. "No? I think Miko thought otherwise."

She drew her arms around her shoulders, trying not to shiver beneath that icy gaze. "He was mistaken."

"Ah," Sephiroth mused softly as his gaze studied her intently. "I see."

All too well she was sure, she had the impression those eyes rarely missed anything. How long had he listened to her conversation with Miko? What was his reason for being in the sector in the first place? Had Shinra sent him on another secretive mission, another bombing raid they'd blame on Avalanche? She avoided looking at the long sword sheathed against his back, or the leather gloves covering hands well versed in pain.

"I pay well," he said smoothly and plucked a leather pouch from his hip. What he dropped on her table made her eyes widen in shock.

"I … can't." That kind of money would buy food for a month, plus much more. She gripped the back of one of the kitchen chairs, fighting temptation. Would it be so bad… with him? She studied him beneath her eyelashes as he turned to open the cupboards. His sword clanked softly against the counter as he moved, unconsciously adjusting the long blade as he turned.

"A pity they are so empty."

"I've been busy."

He ran a finger down the countertop, moving slowly around the room. She moved behind a chair, keeping the table between them. She was trembling, but not from fear. Somehow her fear had evaporated, leaving her nervous certainly, but more than that. She knew what he was, his reputation was well known in the slums. Rather, he intrigued her, something about him tugged at her, generating flooding warmth that heated her blood.

He picked up the tea canister, shaking it. With a grunt he frowned and then set it back on the table. "It seems secretary work does not pay well, Anath."

How did he know her name? They'd only met face to face the one time at the elevator. She didn't think he would remember her; she was only a file clerk. That he knew her name and what she did sent a chill down her spine. What else did he know? He stared at her for a moment and she held her place nervously. Finally he moved around the table, his gaze fixed on her. Did he expect her to flee? She tightened her grip on the chair, forcing herself to stand still as he moved closer, trailing his fingers on the table until he stood just behind her. His breath was warm against her neck as he leaned closer.

"Are you sure?"

Her fingers were tingling, her breath suddenly non existent as he drew her hair back from her neck. He smelled … cold. But his lips when they touched her shoulder ignited flames that raced down her nerve endings to her fingers. She couldn't avoid the gasp, or the shiver that followed his kiss. His soft laugh echoed in the kitchen.

"Come with me."

The invitation was heady, mesmerizing as he caught her hand, his eyes locked with hers as he stepped backwards, pulling her across the room. She couldn't say no, her thoughts in disarray, but his eyes drew her along without fear. They moved past the door into the living room, his fingers barely gripping hers. She followed, drawn as much by his confidence as she was by the heated desire that she saw in his eyes. He drew back into her bedroom, dark except for the faint light from the street lamps shining through the tattered curtain. He was smiling, she thought if faintly; his fingers guiding her forward gently. She stopped as he neared the bed, pulling her hand free.

"I don't want your money."

He began to peel off his gloves, slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off his hands. The gloves fell to the floor. "What do you want then, Anath?"

The sound of his voice skittered across her nerves like a bow on a violin string, drawing out her breath in a quivering sigh. What did she want? She had refused his money, the very thing she had thought to gain from Miko, yet she knew she would not take it. The street light slanted dark shadows across his face, but his eyes gleamed in the darkness, a mark of his rank. She thought about the emptiness of her life, Kia was gone; her life as she knew it seemed dull and bleak. Sephiroth was like a flame, and she the moth unable to resist its draw. She remained silent, unable to voice the desire that warmed her blood.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly, blue-green fire gleaming as he moved to stand next to her. "Perhaps we want the same thing." He drew the edges of her sweater over her shoulders while his eyes held hers, a sultry glitter that she could not shake free of. His fingers were flames where they touched her skin, her thoughts dissolving into nothing as he lowered his lips to hers.

She woke entangled in the bed, empty but for her.

What had she done? She ran a shaking hand over her face, covering her eyes for a moment as she groaned. She was a fool, to take someone like Sephiroth to her bed. He was notorious and cruel. That he found interest in her was surprising, but the loneliness she'd been feeling had drained her. The chance last night to be close to someone like him, as vibrant and alive as he was, had been too tempting to pass up, reputation or not. She rolled over onto her stomach, clutching a pillow against her chest. A fool perhaps, but she'd do it again.

A little while later she forced herself to get up, dragging the sheet around her to totter into the kitchen, hoping the little bit of tea she'd had was still there. She sighed as she sat down; finding the cup waiting where she'd left it, the tea still in the canister. She rose to turn on the stove to heat the kettle and froze, staring at the counter.

A glistening black rose was lying where Sephiroth had dropped his money.

She picked it up gingerly, the thorns very long as she held it up against the dim light. He was definitely a dangerous man. She tucked the rose into a small glass, setting it on the windowsill. The tea would do for now.

The next morning as she dressed for work the door chimed again, no knock just the lower hall doorbell announcing someone coming inside. She went to the door, opening it curiously and then quickly stepped aside as two men marched through both carrying a large box.

"We have a delivery for you, Anath. We were told to make sure you were here to receive it."

She nodded and watched them set the box on the table. They grinned and then left leaving her to stare after them curiously. She reached out and carefully opened the lid, her eyes widening at what was in inside.

The box was filled with food; enough to last several months, and resting on top, a canister of tea. And beside it a cup and another black rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Redeeming Grace

Chapter 2

Author: Fianna

Rating: R for violence

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and accompanying characters are the property of Square Enix and I use them with discretion and respect and without reward.

The train rocked back and forth as it wound around the circular tracks that wrapped the city of Midgar, rushing from level to level full of impatient and noisy riders that Anath struggled vainly to ignore. She ruffled the pages of the paper in her lap, eying the teen sitting next to her as he hummed faintly to some tune coming from the tiny device planted in his ear. At least he wasn't paying attention. She folded the pages backward and then again in half to leave the article she wanted flat on her lap.

The newspaper article was not long, a short tidbit on the back page, of a collapsed building rumored to have been taken down by Avalanche in their war against Shinra. Anath rustled the paper with a frown, knowing otherwise. The tower had fallen by none other than Shinra's own military force, Soldiers sent in to make it seem like Avalanche's work, if only to raise the conglomerate's image as it supposedly fought the rebels.

Shinra was siding with the public's outcry against the violence. But yet Anath knew that the company was involved if not completely responsible for some of the worst crimes, rather than Avalanche as the company wanted the people to believe. The memo's proved it, tucked away in the thickening folder with Sephiroth's pictures and articles, now including the rebel's practices as well.

A tangled web the company was weaving. Would Avalanche actually make any difference in the life of the planet? Shinra was a world-wide powerhouse; the tiny rebel group could hardly make a dent in the conglomerate's hold on the world. Yet they continued to fight, strike upon strike, eating away at the heart of the company.

She turned the paper over, sliding into the bag beneath it as the young man at her side began to sing in a low off-key voice. She grinned, knowing he had no idea he was really singing aloud. But the grin faded into a weary sigh as she slid the bag to the floor beside her feet. The war between Shinra and Avalanche was getting heated with the attacks becoming more deadly and numerous. Midgar had felt the brunt of much of the fighting with another reactor blown just last week.

Things were getting tough as Shinra tightened its fist on the energy available. She didn't know what more she could do. Her decision to reject Miko that day long ago had spurred thoughts that perhaps there was more to her life than the clerk job at Shinra. But then reality would set in. What could she do? If anyone knew what she was it would end any chance of getting other work. Especially when word had spread that Sephiroth himself had once defended her.

She still got curious glances when she walked the streets. The latest memos from the IT dept had hinted that Sephiroth was not happy with upper management. And word as usual leaked out. That single episode in the bar continued to haunt her. What kind of relationship did she have with the soldier? Why would he defend someone like her unless there was something more… she could only hope no one had seen him near her apartment. But she had to laugh; did they think the man followed her constantly, ready to protect her at the slightest provocation? She'd not seen him since that one night.

She sighed and picked up the bag when the train rolled into her stop. Stepping off the platform she stared at the tall buildings around her, blinded by the bright sunlight of the upper levels of Midgar. She'd forgotten her sunglasses again. In the slums the sun was a forgotten entity, hidden from the lower classes by the imposing steel plates that supported the upper levels of the city. She squinted, hurrying down the street toward Shinra. But as she walked, sidestepping around the various objects and people in her way, brushing back the narrow band of silver hair that fluttered over one eye, she couldn't push aside the image of Sephiroth as she'd seen him in the elevator with those amused sea green eyes. Somehow Sephiroth had planted himself inside her head; his voice, his image was emblazoned on her subconscious so that even when she slept she dreamt of him.

It was eerie and unsettling. She hurried into the building, arriving in a breathless rush from the stairway to drop into her chair with a relieved laugh. Unsettling indeed, he seemed to interrupt her thoughts constantly. She shoved the bag beneath her desk when the door slid open and Jaco staggered inside with a file box. She picked up the pile of folders waiting on her desk to be filed, placing them on her lap with Sephiroth's on the bottom as Jaco dropped the box onto her desk.

"I've one more and then I'm out of here. Heard from Sephiroth lately?" The young man's leer made her stand up irritably.

"Why would I hear from Sephiroth? I've seen him once."

Jaco waited until she walked past him to answer with a low laugh. "That's not what I hear."

She ignored him, placing the files she carried carefully in the waiting box, making sure Sephiroth's stuck out slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jaco sank down on the desk and crossed his ankles. "Rumor has it that Sephiroth was seen going into your apartment."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Really? I never saw him," she lied casually, turning back to set the lid on the box with trembling fingers.

"Come on, Anath. Did you talk to him? I won't tell anyone!"

She resisted the urge to snort. "I haven't seen him since that one day at the elevator. I've got work to do, Jaco. Do you want anything else?"

Jaco pushed onto his feet with a sigh. "Well, fine if you won't admit it. But I've heard a rumor from one of the runners up top about Sephiroth."

She couldn't resist any news of Sephiroth. She turned to Jaco. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

Jaco smiled craftily. "Admit you saw him again and maybe I will tell you."

She moved back to her chair but didn't sit down, rather faced Jaco across her desk as he leaned on it to stare back. "Why would it matter?" she asked evasively.

"Because if you did see him, Anath, then I am hoping you will tell me more about him."

"Why do you care?"

Jaco arched an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses, his eyes uncomfortably large behind the lenses. "Because rumor has it that Sephiroth is now a wanted criminal."

She stepped back and stumbled to drop into her chair. "What?"

Jaco grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "If it's true I want to find out why."

She shuddered rubbing her arms. "If it's true Jaco, we might be in for big trouble."

Jaco shrugged nonchalantly. "Avalanche and Shinra will take care of him, one way or the other."

She didn't believe that. Sephiroth was extremely powerful, with almost superhuman strength. His skill with the Masamune – a six foot sword with a finely wrought narrow blade, was the pinnacle to which all the others strove to reach. His magic was at master level, the materia he carried was probably some of the strongest on the planet. How and who could possibly defeat such a man? What had he done to be labeled a criminal? And worse, why?

She leaned forward to grip the edge of her desk. "I've talked to him one other time. But I can't tell you anything other than he is very imposing, Jaco."

The young man whistled low in his throat. "Whew. What did he want?"

She struggled to keep the heat from rising into her cheeks. "Information, but I didn't have anything to give him. He was asking about Shinra."

"Ah a spy," Jaco snorted. "A ridiculous thing to think you might be a good spy."

Anath gritted her teeth at his annoying laugh. "So what is this rumor, Jaco?"

The young man folded his arms over his chest. "They said it was Sephiroth who blew the last reactor. He's had some disagreements with the President."

She could hardly believe that would set the soldier off and said as much. Jaco dismissed her arguments with a wave of his hand. "At any rate, the company has sent out soldiers to find him since he seems to be missing."

Anath bit her lip. For once she'd not seen anything about it. The thought concerned her, what was Shinra planning? What had really happened? "If you hear more will you tell me?"

Jaco strode to the door with a smirk. "Sure, but I'm thinking there was more to Sephiroth's visit than just asking for information. Next time don't blush when someone asks you." He laughed dragging the door shut, but it hit the door frame, as she intended and then bounced back.

For once Anath didn't care, sitting bleakly at her desk.

Had he learned something about his past? If so the world was going to find itself in serious danger. She retrieved the file from the storage box with shaking hands. It had to be rumor. Someone bored and deciding Sephiroth's disappearance would be good gossip. It had to be that.

A month later she stepped off the elevator in the basement with a sense of shock as she looked across the parking area to see the door to the storage room was ajar. There were only a few people with the combination. She walked slowly toward the door apprehensively.

A muffled curse and the sound of boxes being dropped made her pause as her hand touched the door frame. A deep sense of misgiving flooded her, an unmistakable urge to flee so strong she was half-way across the driveway before she realized it. Anath stopped and began to slowly turn back when the deep voice made her freeze.

"You don't obey very well."

She completed the turn to face Sephiroth, nearly stepping back at the fervent gleam in his eyes. "They are looking for you."

Sephiroth smiled grimly and took a step toward her. "I know. I told you to flee."

She blinked in confusion. "I … you sent me that thought?"

"You would do well to heed it, Anath. Things may soon change drastically."

She pressed her hands against her stomach to quell the flip flops as she stared at Sephiroth. He was the same, yet something new flickered in his eyes, a fury that couldn't quite be contained. What had made him angry? She didn't have time to consider it as Sephiroth gripped her arm to pull her back into the storage room. He pulled the door shut and then pushed Anath against the wall.

Two hands on either side of her shoulders kept her from moving.

"I am leaving for awhile. I don't know when I will be back."

She nodded, trying to ignore the closed door. "Why do you tell me?"

He smiled faintly, his sea green eyes glowing, a mark of the Mako infusions that the soldiers received. "Will you miss me?"

She slid her hands over her arms as he pressed closer, tilting his head to gaze at her curiously. "How can I miss you? It's not like we see each other every day."

He laughed softly and brushed a leather clad hand over her cheek. "But I do see you everyday, clearly in my mind, in your tiny cubicle sorting endless drifts of paperwork."

"Should I be impressed with your imagination?" she retorted sarcastically and was rewarded with a short laugh from Sephiroth.

"Perhaps not. Do I not frighten you?"

She looked up to find a curious gaze looking back. "I won't lie and say no."

He sighed and then moved so they were nearly touching. "You should be. But that's not what I am here for or what I want right now." She closed her eyes as his fingers tipped her chin. "I may not be back for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say. Will you miss me?"

"If I say yes what will you do?" she replied, opening her eyes to find a mocking smile curving his lips.

"Then I will leave satisfied my interest is not in vain," he declared as he bent to kiss her briefly. He sighed and then crossed to the door and looked out and then back at her. "If you sense my thoughts again, Anath, you would do well to heed them."

He left the door open, leaving her curiously bereft. She could add one additional item to her folder. Sephiroth was telepathic. What other kind of powers did the man have? Far more than anyone could have guessed. But Sephiroth's inference that he might be gone for some time played out far longer than she could have imagined, five long years that left her folder empty of news. Was he dead?

"How did they get out?"

"Someone was careless."

Anath pressed against the wall in the next room with folders in her arms to be filed for Professor Hojo. She was rarely allowed into the upper regions of Shinra's office complex and the call for a clerk had come as a surprise. Hojo, one of Shinra's elite scientists, had informed her of what he wanted but then he had hurried out when the head of the weapons department arrived. Distracted easily, he'd completely forgotten Anath and that she'd come upstairs to get his files.

Scarlett, in her trademark red dress, was even more impatient than the professor. Anath had meant to gather the files and leave quickly; Hojo was too familiar, a reminder of someone she'd just as soon forget.

But the conversation outside the room drew her sudden attention.

"Sephiroth's reappearance has made things difficult."

Anath slid slowly down the wall clutching the files to her chest. He was alive! It was true! A fierce sense of satisfaction made her smile grimly. Sephiroth's disappearance five years ago had shocked the world. Rumors had been rampant of his death and Shinra had not denied them. But Anath had known instinctively the soldier was still alive.

"His rampages are getting too much notice. We've had word he's been searching for something." She could hear Scarlett cross the room, her heels making an annoyed tattoo on the tiled floor. "You know about the materia. Do you think he can find it before we do?"

"Or before Avalanche does?" Hojo interjected wryly. "They are as hot on his heels as we are."

There was a rude snort from Scarlett. "Clearly they are little more than an annoyance. The Turks will take care of them."

"Your henchmen are powerful, yet these rebels have a strong will to succeed. I hear their ranks are growing."

"I've heard differently. After the last Midgar sector fell and crushed the slums, they lost half of their force. I haven't got time to worry about a bunch of mosquitoes pecking at me. Rufus is adamant that we have to find Sephiroth and more importantly, the black materia before Sephiroth does."

"Rufus is nothing like his father."

Anath crawled to the door to lean against it. Scarlett's voice sounded distant. "It doesn't matter. We have work to do. We are leaving tonight. Be ready to leave by eight." The door slammed shut and Anath rose to her feet, slipping out the door as Hojo stared out the window.

Sephiroth was alive. She glanced at the folders in her arms. Was there more information than what she had seen so far? Perhaps she could aid the rebels in some way, if only to get the chance to see Sephiroth again. No one would expect her to help Avalanche.

The bar, Tifa's Seventh Heaven, was a beacon as she crossed the street. A few cars passed her on the street, the sidewalks bare of any pedestrians. The bar when she stepped inside was nearly empty.

She crossed to a table beside the window and sat down, hugging the folders to her chest, beneath her coat. If anyone caught her outside of Shinra with the information she carried she'd be fired and much worse. Shinra was outside the law; she wouldn't be missed if they found out.

The waitress stopped and took her order with a wan smile.

How to acknowledge that she wanted the rebels? She'd followed rumor that this was one of their hangouts. The owner Tifa was a slim woman, tough but hardly out of her teens to be running a bar like this.

A large man stormed into the bar and crossed into the back room. Ebony skin and the huge muscular frame named him as Barrett. A miner retired when he'd lost a hand in a mining accident, so it was said, he was often here at the Seventh Heaven, as he should be as the leader of Avalanche. She was thankful for the memo's crossing her desk. Did they understand just what information was passing through her? She laughed silently. Obviously Shinra didn't consider her a threat.

Barrett stormed out of the kitchen and sat at the bar.

"Excuse me."

The large man turned toward her, tucking the once ruined hand down on his lap, now sporting a wicked looking gun. "Eh? Can I help you?"

Anath smiled warmly. "No, but maybe I can help you."

The newspaper clipping almost tore; the creases had been folded so many times the paper hardly held together. Anath gently slid the clipping back into the folder. She pulled out another article, staring at it as she unconsciously slid her fingers over the photo.

_Soldier rages uncontrollably, a hero turned bad. Warnings have been spread to all corners of the planet. Shinra refused today to admit they had any involvement in the insanity that is now Sephiroth as he continues to wage his war against humanity. The past few months have left many parts of the city in ruin as the ex-soldier fights AVALANCHE and Shinra both…_

"The paper has no clue what happened," Tifa complained, looking over Anath's shoulder at the newspaper as she rubbed the table absently.

Anath smiled faintly, sliding the paper away from Tifa's swipes with her cloth. "No, I don't think they do. All they care is the sensation he's creating."

The article continued in a mundane description of the number of deaths accounted to Sephiroth. But she didn't want to read but rather stare at the photograph that was foremost on the front page. Sephiroth in a rage, eyes furious with his six foot sword raised over head, flying through the air in a skill few could rival. She traced the edges of the sword under her finger. Could they really believe someone could stop him? Each day the man's insanity had grown deeper, his rage hotter.

"It's been so long since we found out he was still alive and we still haven't been able to stop him." Tifa sat down across from her with a sigh. "I should be out there with Cloud, and Barrett. Instead today I am washing dishes and waiting on no one. The world has gone crazy, Anath."

Anath could only agree with the slim woman. Tifa turned to stare out the window into the street, her dark eyes misty. "I am worried about Cloud. He is not the boy I knew when we were young in Nimbelheim." She turned to Anath with a pale smile. "Did I ever tell you what happened before Sephiroth disappeared?"

Anath knew, from the reports she'd seen on her desk, but it would be interesting coming from Tifa's viewpoint. "I know a little."

Tifa laughed quietly with a shake of her head. "You know more than we do I am sure, Anath. But that time was terrible. We were lucky to find Cloud, after all that happened. Did you ever meet Zack?"

Anath thought of the elevator and Zack's grin. "I saw him once."

Tifa smiled. "I met him in Nimbelheim. He was a First Class Soldier then, he came with Sephiroth to the village. We thought nothing of it, only that they had work to do regarding the reactor. I was the guide that led them into the mountains, to the reactor. I didn't know Cloud was there too, he was only an MP, and their uniforms hide their faces."

Anath didn't ask why Cloud had not talked to Tifa, although the two had been good friends growing up. Tifa sighed and rubbed the towel over the table.

"Sephiroth went into the reactor, they made me stay outside. The next thing I knew Sephiroth came out in a fury, and went back to Nimbelheim to Gast's Mansion there. He locked himself into the basement library for weeks. No one could get inside, not even Zack. And then one night the village went up in flames."

Tifa shuddered, biting her lip. "I ran out of the house, my dad had left earlier, and I found my trainer holding a young man who was dying. The streets were filled with smoke and ash; buildings were burning all around us. It was Sephiroth. I watched him in horror, standing amid the flames and smoke, just staring." She rubbed her heel against her forehead as Anath patted her shoulder. "I went crazy, fearing for my dad. I knew Sephiroth meant to go back to the reactor. I followed him but he was faster than I was. He has powerful materia that gave him more speed, I wouldn't doubt that he flew to the reactor, he's so powerful. And there, when I finally caught up, was my dad. He was dead, with Sephiroth's sword there beside him. He'd killed him."

Tifa stared at Anath sadly. "I went crazy. I ran inside, dragging that horrible sword, thinking I'd kill him. I was a fool to think I'd be any match for a soldier, let alone Sephiroth. I rushed up behind him; he was standing before the door to Jenova's chamber. I screamed at him, asking him why and then he turned, grabbing the sword hilt as I swung it toward him, so strong he lifted me off my feet." Tifa was white, her lips trembling, "and then all I knew I was falling backwards down the stairs, in horrible pain." She dropped her face into her hands.

"You don't have to tell me, Tifa. I know it was horrible."

"But you have to understand. You see Zack understood something had changed in Sephiroth. He rushed in to fight him and Sephiroth wounded him severely, and then Cloud came. He told me he rushed Sephiroth like I did, but Sephiroth was inside Jenova's chamber by then, talking to her. Cloud stabbed him from behind, using Zack's huge sword. And then ran back outside to help me. But Sephiroth wasn't dead, even impaled as he was. He came outside and stabbed Cloud, shocked and furious that a mere MP could harm him, angry that Cloud had interfered. Cloud somehow fought him off and then before he could do anything else, Sephiroth leaped away from him, over the edge of the platform into the lifestream ebb that lay far below the reactor. Jumped with Jenova into the energy and we thought he must have been absorbed into the lifestream. Dead and gone finally."

"But he wasn't"

Tifa dark eyes glittered. "No, he was worse than dead. He was a god, nearly. When he fell into the lifestream his will united with Jenova's. Their cells combined into something far more powerful. He accessed those who had died, those who had been injected with the Jenova cells. And then we had to stop him again."

"So what caused his anger?" Anath asked and Tifa frowned.

"You read the reports. Sephiroth is telepathic. He connected with Jenova, or she did with him. She twisted his thoughts, I know it. Sephiroth already knew what Gast and Hojo had done; he'd destroyed many of the monsters they'd created. But then he found out he was one of them too. Gast had injected Jenova cells into him while he was still in his mother's womb. Mako energy and Jenova cells in order to create a more powerful being, a different kind of monster. And I think Jenova turned him. She made him believe he was above us, that we were nothing, insignificant. We had to be destroyed."

Anath shuddered faintly. Gast, Hojo… Shinra itself how many lives had they twisted and corrupted with their thirst for power. She knew it all so well, regardless of the reports she'd seen, or Tifa's memories of it. She'd known about Sephiroth. The report in her files, Gast's report.

She hated Gast. Yet Sephiroth at first had been what they'd wanted. Agile, wicked with a weapon none of the other soldiers could match, so powerful that he rose to the top of Soldier by the time he was in his late twenties. But they had not taken in Jenova's strength, or the possible repercussions of using alien DNA. The creature's implacable will was so powerful, even the tiniest of cells clamored to reunite. Anath knew it; she could feel the call, suppressed deep within her mind. All because of Gast. Yet he had created Sephiroth, the man she held deep in her heart.

Shinra reported Sephiroth had died. But Anath had clung to the belief he was still alive.

Anath felt Tifa touch her hand. "He is not the man he was, Anath."

She knew that. Somewhere deep inside she'd felt the simmering rage Sephiroth held in such control. Even before Nimbelheim, she'd sensed his unrest. The day he'd left she'd known something terrible was going to happen. But still…

"He would destroy us all," she said dully.

Tifa nodded. "And we still have to stop him."

"I don't remember all of it." Cloud sat on the bed, his head in his hands, bright blond hair peeking between the black leather of his gloves.

Tifa sat beside him, brushing a strand from his temple. "You will. You can't blame yourself, Cloud. Sephiroth controlled you. He manipulated you, using the Jenova cells inside you. How could you stop him?"

"I should have been stronger."

"No one could have avoided it."

Cloud sat up, running a hand through the short spiky locks of his hair. "You should have killed me when you understood he was controlling me."

Tifa shook her head. "We knew that you would come back."

Cloud closed his eyes, pain etched across his features. "I nearly did not. I gave him the black materia, Tifa. We found it, and I gave him the means to destroy us."

Barrett snorted rudely from across the room.

"You were not aware of his will, how could you understand what he was doing?" Vincent's voice cut across the silence deeply.

Cloud shuddered visibly. "I couldn't stop him. Even with Aeris, I could not stop him. I nearly killed her myself."

The others were silent, faces grim with grief. Aeris, one of the last of the ancient Cetra, had been brutally murdered by Sephiroth. "She knew what was happening. She knew what Sephiroth could do. You have to respect her choice, Cloud. She wouldn't blame you."

"But I do."

"She knew the dangers as well as we all do." Tifa rose from the bed, rubbing her arms. "But in the end it was not our fight. The black materia summoned the meteor, the greatest threat to the planet, with Sephiroth intending, as Jenova had before him, to destroy the planet." She crossed the room to stand looking out the window. "We fought to get to Sephiroth, hidden deep inside the North Crater. I was afraid that Rufus and Shinra would beat us to him. And they nearly did. But it was you Cloud, finally free from Sephiroth's control, you destroyed him.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, glancing briefly around the room, his gaze passing silently over Anath as she sat in the corner. "I had no choice. We would all be dead."

"You did what you had to do. You fought Sephiroth, and won. He is dead. The meteor has been destroyed by the planet itself. We are free and alive."

Anath closed her eyes. She had secretly wept at the news of Sephiroth's death, even knowing the man was no longer what he'd been, his anger far worse than she could ever have dreamed. And the planet, safe now from the magic of the black materia, was still in ruins, cities and villages destroyed as the meteor imploded. It was over, yet Sephiroth's image in her mind was a strong as ever.

They insisted he was dead.

She secretly wished somehow he was not.

_Saved from the ultimate destruction of Meteor, the cities never the less were still in ruin, some of which could be blamed upon the meteor as it imploded, and as much on the battles between Shinra and Avalanche. But worse, amid the rubble of the city, a new terror rose up in the aftermath of that final battle. The planet, in self-defense had sent out the lifestream, destroying the meteor that threatened annihilation. It stopped the war, the hatred and anger. But amid the relative peace came a new pain. Geostigma appeared, a disease afflicting those with Jenova cells and worse, mostly children._

"Anath they want you up top," Jaco announced with a grin as he stuck his head into the door of her cubicle.

She looked up in surprise. Since the end of the war, what was left of Shinra had been reduced to a narrow building in a rebuilt section of Midgar called the Edge. She rose and left the room, even smaller than her old office, it was only a partitioned area off the side of a hall. At least she didn't worry so much about rent anymore. Her friendship with the Avalanche group had provided her a new place to stay behind the Seventh Heaven bar.

She crossed to the elevator and then decided rather to take the stairs. The close confines still bothered her. She ran up the six flights and then into the main office area. Reno and Rude were leaning against one of the desks. The two henchmen from the Turks were the Shinra President's personal guard. The red-haired Reno stood up when she stepped through the door.

"Stairs again, Anath?"

She ignored him and nodded at Rude. "I am expected."

"Yeah, you are expected to be nice to me and Rude," Reno said crossly.

She smiled good naturedly at the tall young man; he was not one to underestimate. "I am nice to you. But I was told I was expected by Rufus, not you."

Reno frowned and glanced at Rude, his partner and then coughed, stepping out of her way. "Right, he's been waiting."

She walked to the office at the end of the hall. Perhaps the President had files to be taken care of, but she had an uneasy feeling about her meeting. The young President was ruthless, nearly destroyed in the last attack with Sephiroth.

She knocked and then opened the door when the call came to come in.

The president of Shinra sat in a wheelchair, covered by a warm blanket from head to toe. Rumor was that the firestorm in that final battle had left him horribly disfigured. Reno and Rude followed her inside the office and then shut the door firmly.

Again that uneasy feeling settled over her.

"So you are Anath, I remember you now. How could I forget?" Rufus's voice was muffled slightly as he moved the wheelchair to the window. A slim hand draped over the arm, fingers silently tapping the metal arm.

She waited for a moment. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

His fingers paused and then resumed their silent tattoo. "After all this I thought that my surprises were finished. Nothing could hurt Shinra, we were already nearly destroyed. What more could happen? I had hoped Sephiroth's influence was finally gone."

She folded her hands together nervously as he turned the wheelchair to face her.

"But I was wrong."

Anath glanced back at the two henchmen. Reno smiled mischievously.

"You are a spy, Anath."

She turned to face Rufus with a sinking feeling of dread. "I…"

"No, don't deny it. I know all I need to. Sometimes we have to cross lines of battle in order to win a new one." Rufus laughed sourly. "Even Avalanche must accept help at times."

The wheelchair rolled closer and Rude stepped behind the President, black jacket zipped and immaculate, his dark sunglasses hiding his expression. Between the two henchmen, Anath preferred to speak to Rude, although he said little. Rufus coughed and adjusted the blanket covering his face, flashing a pale colored ring as he did.

"I could demand retribution for all the information you've given Avalanche." He sighed dramatically. "How unfortunate that we did not realize you were not the loyal employee we thought. After all we've done for you, Anath."

She curled her hands into fists at her sides and stepped back. "All you've done for me?"

Rufus held up his hand. "After all, Anath, you wouldn't be here if not for Shinra."

She shook her head, refusing to be drawn into his argument. She would only lose. "So what are you going to do?"

Rufus smiled, she could see the edge of his mouth. "I need Cloud. You will speak to him and convince him that he has to help me."

She folded her arms over her chest. "I have no power over him. I haven't seen him in months. He hardly comes around anymore."

Rufus shook his finger. "Ah, but you can reach him. Someone can. I need his skills. We face a new threat." The wheelchair rolled past her to the window again. "Choose to aid me, Anath. You won't like the alternative."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Rufus turned back to her, fingers gripping the arm of his chair. "No you don't. And by the way, my dear…"

Anath turned from the doorway.

"I need a nursemaid, you see how I am. Plan to return to my offices. You will now work for me."

She blanched, catching the amused smile from Reno. "As you wish, sir."

"I can't help you anymore." Anath sat at the bar, head in her hands as Tifa stared at her.

"But you are with Rufus now. What better way to know exactly what is going on," Tifa insisted intently, slipping the towel in her hands over her shoulder. "You'll be there when he makes decisions."

Anath groaned softly, scrubbing her face. "I know. And that's exactly why I can't tell you. Don't you see? He'll know it was me, he expects it." She shoved the stool back but found a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't ask you to help if you don't feel you can." Vincent sat down next to her with a faint smile. "I know how persuasive Tifa is." The wan face grimaced as he refused the coffee Tifa set before him. Another of Hojo's efforts, Vincent was no longer human, nor monster, but something in between. A tall, handsome creature that seemed part of the shadows rather than the light, he was one of the rebel group's more reclusive members.

Anath heaved a deep sigh. "It's not that I don't want to help. I just don't know what he might do. Rufus is very…ruthless. I can't take a chance. Besides, I have a feeling he's hoping to gain as much information from me as I could from him. I can't risk giving something away from you either. Who knows what he might be able to delve from me. He's always talking, digging." She shuddered. Rufus was very manipulative.

Vincent pushed the cup of coffee Tifa had set down in front of her. "You're right. It's best that you that you don't push for information."

Anath stared at the coffee absently. "If I can help I will. But I can't promise anything. He wants Cloud. Has anyone seen him?"

Vincent and Tifa both shook their heads.

"I've tried to call him but he never answers," Tifa complained quietly. "He's struggling still."

Vincent stood up, pulling the edges of his red cape close around him. "He'll come around when he's ready. Either that or when he's forced to. He can't hide forever. He has to face what happened sooner or later."

Tifa shook her head wordlessly. "We all miss Aeris. There was nothing he could have done to save her. The war killed too many friends."

Vincent paused at the door. "Yes, but I fear the war is not over yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Redeeming Grace

Chapter 3

Author: Fianna

Rating: R for violence

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and accompanying characters are the property of Square Enix and I use them with discretion and respect and without reward.

The wheelchair creaked over the warped wooden floor as Rufus rolled it across the room impatiently. Anath stood behind him but turned toward the door as it was thrown open violently, bouncing off the wall behind it with a crash.

"So, it's true."

The young man entering the room stopped in front of Rufus, blue eyes glittering. Anath struggled to regain her composure, startled by the sense of familiarity as Rufus grunted faintly.

"What is true?"

The young man laughed and turned around to pace in front of Rufus. "You, that you're nearly incapacitated. The great president of Shinra reduced to a cripple in a wheelchair."

"What do you want, Kadaj?"

The young man turned abruptly to face Rufus. He flipped back a strand of silver hair to peer at the president. "I want lots of things, Director."

Anath stepped behind Rufus as he made a tiny gesture, pushing the cart to the window. Kadaj squinted as he faced them in the bright light. "I have heard you've been causing some commotion," Rufus said softly. "You and your brothers have been terrorizing Midgar."

Kadaj grinned mockingly. "You know what we want. We_ will_ find it. My brothers and I are very powerful. You cannot stop us. Besides, why would you?"

Rufus shrugged beneath the cloaking blanket. "Why don't you tell me?"

Kadaj glanced at Anath and then spun to stride across the room. He threw open the door to reveal both Reno and Rude sprawled unconscious in the next room. "I'll tell you this,

Director. Get in our way and someone might get hurt."

Anath gripped the handles of the wheelchair as Rufus laughed softly. "I don't have what you want."

Kadaj smiled grimly, strongly reminding Anath suddenly of Sephiroth. "But I know someone who might. Where is Cloud, Director? I heard he's working for you now."

Rufus's hand twitched on the arm of the chair. "I don't know. He rarely comes in."

Kadaj laughed. "I am sure we'll find him. He can't avoid us forever. We may have what he wants as well."

The young man strode out the door, kicking Rude as he went past.

Rufus sighed as the two outside groaned. "We will have to be careful, Anath. They are very dangerous."

Anath hurried down the street, pushing past the gawking onlookers as they crowded around the large truck. Children were crowding the sidewalk in front of her, excited and yet silent as they stared at the men standing there.

Anath slipped behind a light post.

One of the men stepped around to the back of the truck, grinning at the children watching him. Kadaj, blue eyes gleaming in satisfaction, waved the children forward. Anath was too far away to hear what he told them, but the children moved toward him as if mesmerized.

What did he want with children?

The two others with him could only be the brothers Rufus had mentioned. Both were tall, with the same silver hair. One turned toward her and she turned to press her back against the post. The resemblance was too striking. But it was impossible, or was it? How many people had Gast and Hojo experimented on?

Rufus had been uncomfortable with Kadaj. The young man, hardly more than eighteen or nineteen had been arrogant and cocky. Powerful enough to disarm both the Turks, he'd been surprisingly respectful toward the Shinra president. Was he working for Rufus, or not?

She couldn't decide. It was unusual for Rufus to be so wary. There was something more, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

Staring at the men ahead of her didn't help either, rather only added to her confusion.

The tallest of the three wore his hair short. Armed with some kind of weapon on his arm he loomed over the children but they did not seem afraid. The other brother looked older than Kadaj. He moved past the children, walking between them with a faint sneer curving his lips, blue eyes scanning the street ahead of him. Anath stepped away from the post and walked away from him.

Rufus would not be pleased if he thought she was spying on the men. Or maybe he would. She could never tell with him. She glanced over her shoulder to find the young man watching her intently. He turned around finally, his long leather coat flaring out to reveal the holster strapped to his thigh. Armed, and dangerous, yet they were herding the children into the truck. Anath hurried away, heading to Tifa's bar. Perhaps she might know more.

"She's not here." The bar was closed, the door locked. Anath turned to see Barrett stop beside her.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, and Marlene's missing too. I don't like it." The large man inhaled loudly. "If anything happens to her I'll…" he grunted sourly and then glared at her.

"Rufus is not involved. I can swear to that."

Barrett didn't seem to believe her. "I don't like it," he said again with a snort. "Maybe you should get back to Rufus. Maybe he'll let something slip." Barrett marched off, leaving Anath gaping.

"Let something slip?" she scowled at the retreating figure. "Not likely, Barrett, I can only hope they're both okay."

The three brothers, all of silver hair reminiscent of Sephiroth, were far more dangerous than Rufus might have realized as they stormed the city, looking for their 'mother', the small box that held Jenova's final cells, her head.

"We are incomplete," Kadaj was saying, jerking Anath from her thoughts. "We are driven by Mother toward reunion." He paced in front of Rufus impatiently with a laugh. "You know of what I speak."

Rufus's hand twitched on the arm of the wheelchair as Kadaj crossed to stand in front of him. Kadaj smiled, mocking the Shinra president.

"I know that history can repeat itself," Rufus declared softly. "Whatever happens, even if Sephiroth were to return, we would do the same as we have done. The cycle will repeat."

Kadaj threw back his head and laughed. "Oh indeed. He will return." The young man frowned suddenly. "I just don't understand who she wants. But no matter. We will do as she wishes. Do you want to see what we can do?" Silver hair fluttered over Kadaj's cheek as he strode across the room to the open wall, still incomplete. Other buildings, skeletal almost, outlined the sky behind him.

Anath could hear the muted screams of people below. What was happening out there? Kadaj lifted a hand toward the sky and Anath gasped as a band of colored light flared from his wrist. A second later the light burst outward from the young man's fingers, flooding into the sky which began to darken instantly. Black clouds appeared a whirlwind of shadows just behind Kadaj's outstretched hand.

The screams grew louder as the creature Kadaj had summoned appeared, sweeping down out of the sky. Anath shuddered and stepped back at the slight flicker of Rufus's fingers. The President rolled the wheelchair to the edge of the building, perhaps to observe the terror below. Kadaj flashed him a sardonic smile.

"We will find her. And when we do, you will see our true power, Director." He laughed, swinging around to face the open air, hands outstretched. "She will have control once more." The young man turned to flash Rufus another mocking smile. "It will only be a matter of time."

Anath stared at Kadaj in horror. "What will you do? Those people are innocent down there. They have no idea what you want."

Kadaj shrugged, dismissing her as he stood in front of Rufus.

"How many will die before you reveal her? I want it, he wants it!" Kadaj was trembling, fists clenched as if he struggled with someone in his mind. He shuddered and then glared at Rufus. "I feel him inside my head. Sephiroth. But who does she want?" He wiped a hand over his brow irritably and then whirled to stare at the screaming mass below.

Anath slid back into the corner of the room warily. Kadaj seemed on the edge. She didn't trust him. Outside suddenly the monster reared back with a roar and flew rapidly into the sky. Kadaj gasped, staring at the sky above him. Anath could see the monster fading and then suddenly flashes of light, high amid the clouds. She smiled with a relieved sigh. It had to be …

"Cloud," Kadaj muttered fiercely as the monster plummeted back to the earth, crashing into the ground.

"Your magic is defeated, Kadaj," Rufus declared softly. He pushed the wheelchair closer to Kadaj as the young man turned to face him angrily. Rufus glanced below and then stood up as Kadaj gaped at him, throwing off the blanket. "But isn't this what you wanted anyways?"

A bandaged temple did not hide Rufus's amused gaze. Kadaj gasped at the object Rufus was holding.

"Mother!"

Rufus grinned. "Indeed," and promptly tossed the steel box over the side of the building.

Anath screamed as Kadaj howled in fury and drew back his arm. She ducked down as balls of materia-driven magic shot at Rufus. Kadaj dove after the box at the same time Rufus leaped off the edge of the building to avoid the destructive magic spell.

Anath rushed forward, watching in horror as the President fell rapidly, calmly pulling a pistol to shoot at the box. Kadaj flew past him, rolling to catch Jenova just before it crashed into the pavement below, landing on his feet with a gleeful laugh.

Anath drew back away from the edge with a shudder. They were going to be in major trouble.

A whirring engine made her turn as the airship descended next to the building. Anath stepped back raising her arms to shield herself from the grit.

"Come on, Anath. Cloud's following Kadaj on his bike. Rufus is fine; they caught him before he landed." The young woman jumping up and down held a large box of materia globes. "I have Cloud's materia. He's going to need them I think." Yuffie, a tiny ninja sprite of a girl waved to her madly. "We haven't got much time, hurry up."

Anath ran forward, closing her eyes to the drop below as Vincent caught her hand to pull her into the Sierra.

"Where are they going?"

"Does it matter? Kadaj has the box," Vincent said calmly as the other members of Avalanche stared at him. The vampire smiled faintly as the Sierra lifted into the air. "If Cloud cannot defeat him and retrieve it then we shall truly find out how powerful Kadaj can be." The engine roared as the craft lifted swiftly, following the course of the men below. Cloud wasn't the only one following Kadaj.

The outcome, seen from above was terrifying. Anath watched in horror as Cloud, after fending off the two brothers, roared after Kadaj into the ruined remains of Midgar's downtown. Ripped apart skyscrapers surrounded the two men, hiding them occasionally as they raced through the dirt filled streets on their powerful motorcycles.

Flashes of light told of their struggle, swords glancing off in metallic flares of light and materia. Anath pressed close to the railing, forcing aside her fear of heights to watch the young men fight below with a rising sense of panic.

The three men wanted reunion and had insinuated that it would include Sephiroth. Using perhaps the most viable part of Jenova's remains, they would absorb what was left of her, joining the cells already inside them to reform into Sephiroth. Vincent's dry announcement had sent her rushing to the rail. Vincent followed to stand beside her.

It was not possible.

"They are but shadows of Sephiroth. We thought Cloud killed him, but instead he threw himself and what he had of Jenova into the Lifestream at the Mako reactor and was carried to the North Crater where we met with him again, frozen inside a pod of lifestream. Alive, yet not, his will had grown even stronger than his mother's, manipulating all of us through Cloud." Vincent sighed quietly. "We thought it ended that last fight at the crater, but it was only the beginning."

Above them Cloud was fighting the young man furiously. Kadaj's skills were masterful, even hampered by the box held at his side the young man's sword fighting was impressive and deadly. Aided by their materia, the two leaped about in gravity defying leaps that left her breathless. The two swordsmen swept together with a blinding flash of light from their materia enhanced swords. Anath watched as Kadaj flew backwards, propelled by a limit driven slash by Cloud; the young man flew head over heels away from the ex-soldier only to fall and then finally catch himself on the edge of one of the buildings, still holding the box next to his hip.

Cloud landed gently above him, sword held loosely as the group above watched nervously. Anath drew back with a gasp as Kadaj threw the box at Cloud, shoving off from the building as Cloud slashed Jenova in two. The silver haired spirit clasped one half of the box to his chest as he plummeted away from Cloud.

He disappeared as Cid maneuvered the Sierra and they could only watch as Cloud leaped after him.

The sudden crash below them made Anath grip the railing tightly and then suddenly Cloud was flying head over heels over the edge of the building, landing and dropping with a gasp to his knees below them.

Anath gasped in shock as Sephiroth appeared, flying gracefully past Cloud to drop lightly on his feet onto a overhang of metal above Cloud.

The Avalanche crew watched in dread as Cloud rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Let me off, I have to get off." Anath turned to Cid, panic stricken as the pilot glared at her.

"Are you crazy?"

"Anath, you can do nothing," Vincent said quietly as he shook his head.

She whirled back to the railing. Cid struggled to control the craft as Sephiroth raised a hand above his head and the sky began to darken swiftly.

"He still has his powers!" Tifa moaned as lightening flickered rapidly around them.

"I can't hold her here, the wind's too strong. We're gonna have to land!" Cid shouted above the rising tempest outside.

Anath could only stare desperately as the city grew smaller, two figures bounding in a deadly dance amid the ruins of a city. The Sierra landed, the rain streaking the dust around them black. Shadows of clouds gathered, spinning above them in a terrifying reflection of Sephiroth's powers as above them the two men continued to fight.

"Cloud will come through," Tifa insisted shoving a strand of dark hair out of her face. "He's stronger than he was. He can defeat him again."

Anath stared at the sky. Flashes amid the buildings told her the two still fought. But for how long? She climbed up a jagged bracing of metal with disregard to her clothing only to have Vincent land beside her in a flutter of his red tattered cape. He could fly, she only wished she could.

"Take me higher, Vincent. Please, I have to see what is happening."

"It's no use. I dare not draw closer and distract Cloud. Or is it Sephiroth that you fear for?"

She bit her lip as she banged a shin on the metal brace. "Vincent…"

A cry from below made her look up to see what was left of Shinra's office building shudder and then burst into flames as one half of it slid apart to fall slowly toward them.

Vincent cursed and dragged her down off the bracing, kicking and screaming as the building split apart again above them, spitting molten rocks and flames around them as Vincent ran for cover.

"It's Sephiroth. His blade can cut near anything," Cid stated calmly, staring up at the falling pieces of concrete. They stood just inside another building, watching the flashes of light that danced between the falling rocks.

"They can't survive that," Anath whispered only to hear Yuffie laugh.

"Cloud can. I think he's indestructible."

Tifa's worried glance said otherwise.

Vincent suddenly stepped outside as the last of the burning embers landed around them, pointing up at the sky. "Cloud has reached his limit."

Tifa hurried to Vincent's side as Anath hugged the wall, willing her eyes to close but unable to stop watching the scene above them.

Cloud's limit break. Pushed by rage and pain, the soldier's power had increased to a point where he had access to an inner strength that was called a limit break, materia-enhanced and with a weapon that was deadly as one blade but had now split into six. All glowing with energy and at which Anath could only watch with horror. In the center of those glowing blades flew Sephiroth in obvious stunned amazement.

The next few seconds would be forever etched on her memory.

Sephiroth had had no opportunity for defense against the younger soldier's limit break. Cloud's Omnislash decimated the powerful soldier as he became a brilliant slash of light that streaked from one blade to the next, passing brutally through a shocked Sephiroth and then landing below him to catch the final falling steel blade in an upraised hand.

Everything after that was dark for Anath.

Anath glanced back out of the train window, watching the rain fall, unaware of the tears that coursed down her cheeks. Could Sephiroth in his fury have been redeemed? She liked to think perhaps he might have had a chance. She dreamed of it some days, rewriting her memories to see him alive, vibrant as he once was. But then she would awaken from her daydreams and find the same monotonous duty facing her again.

Only it was not the same.

She had a new position and a larger office. Friends who she imagined were more curious than kind, with half hearted attempts to remind her of how cruel Sephiroth had been, how cold. But memory is not a tangible thing and fades quickly. She clung to the memory of the one night she had truly known him. He'd not been cold then, far from it.

Cloud walked into the office, blond hair spiked in different directions, a faint smile curving his lips. "I came as soon as I could, Anath."

She smiled at the young girl tagging along oddly with the soldier, the pink ribbon in her hair peeking from behind her head. "And how are you, Marlene?"

"Well thank you," the young girl said primly, with a brisk nod. Cloud patted her head and gently shoved her out the door with instructions on finding a vending machine.

"What do you have?" he asked as soon as the girl left.

Anath drew open the drawer of her desk, pulling out the small memo crumpled inside. "This. I think it was mixed in accidentally with some other things."

Cloud took the sheet and carefully pushed aside a stack of her papers before sitting on the corner of her desk. He read it quickly, his eyes scanning the sheet rapidly. "It could mean nothing."

She shrugged, rubbing her arms as sudden goose-bumps rose on her skin. "Probably, but the first time I read it I felt like it was important. It's just odd to have word that the mansion is being used again. It was abandoned after the last time the village burned."

Cloud folded the paper carefully and tucked it into his belt. "Well, it won't hurt to check it out." He rose off the desk and ducked his head outside the door. "I'll contact Vincent and we'll head out tonight."

She sighed, rising to follow him as he stepped into the hall to smile at Marlene as she ran back with several bags of candy. "I want to go with you."

Cloud's gaze was startled. "It's too dangerous, Anath. You have no… skills… I mean, I…"

"I know what you mean, Cloud. But we're only checking out Professor Gast's property. I wouldn't mind getting out of Midgar for awhile. The Sierra can get us there quickly. Please, I need to get away."

Cloud frowned and glanced down at Marlene who was staring at them both. "I don't like it, but you can come with us since Tifa already has plans. We probably could use another pair of eyes to keep watch outside while we check out the mansion."

She nodded, but with no intention of staying near the airship. "Right. See, I can help."

The leather fingers released the intercom gently with a faint click.

"Such a simple thing, trust." The man turned to face his companion with a rueful curve of his lips. Pale silver hair drifted across the desktop as he sat down on it. "So how did you find out about her?"

The dark suited man sniffed audibly, brushing imaginary specks off of his jacket. "We have it on record that Sephiroth had some interest in her."

"Interest? I did not think he had interests like that."

The man shrugged with a frown. "We really don't know. Sephiroth could be very evasive. But we do know he'd been watching her for some time. Rufus had her checked out. What we found was a bit surprising." He folded his arms across his chest with a stuttered laugh. "The president of Shinra was shocked to find out one of his experiments was not the loyal employee they thought they'd created. And I don't think Kadaj listened to me when I showed him my report on her. Not like you have, Ash."

The silver-haired man tapped his fingers on his lips, blue eyes narrowed. "Kadaj was… emotional. A skilled warrior, yet narrow minded at times. I have read your report. Do you believe Sephiroth knew about this?"

"Undoubtedly, I am certain he did, it explained his interest. It seems he was supporting her in some ways."

Ash lifted a brow but said nothing. The man was good at finding details, seeing things most would have overlooked. Finding out Sephiroth had his eye on a woman was somewhat surprising, but after reading Wilson's report he could see why. He smiled faintly, wondering what Sephiroth would have done had he survived.

Wilson coughed and stood up, walking to the window to peer through the blinds. "It was a wise idea to leave you behind, perhaps?" The man laughed scornfully with a grin over his shoulder to Ash. "I don't think Kadaj realized he was not the leader of your gang."

"The choice was not his decision." Ash rose to his feet, brushing aside a strand of silver hair. "So the woman is important, but how much of the report is true. It lists quite a bit that sounds more like conjecture than fact."

Wilson turned from the window and moved to the desk, brushing past the tall warrior who looked so familiar. "I believe most of it is true, at least the parts about her past. What it suspects to be true after that remains to be seen. But at any rate, we've collected the samples from everyone. Kadaj's reunion with Sephiroth might have been short-lived, but we still have samples of his cells, along with Yazoo's and Loz's, and the children."

Ash tightened the leather gloves over his hands, smoothing the fabric over his fingers. "She didn't know about Reunion. I find that odd considering your report."

"I don't. Remember, Gast tried to suppress Jenova's influences in her. She might not have understood the feelings."

"Hmmm, I wonder," Ash murmured softly. "How did she take the news of what happened to Kadaj and Sephiroth?"

Wilson grimaced. "She called in sick for a week. I think she has strong feelings for Sephiroth. She becomes… quiet when his name comes up."

Ash arched a silver brow, blue eyes intent as the man returned to the window. "Her feelings do not matter. She might be useful, but we shall see. I see only a secretary, if one to Rufus now."

Wilson turned from the window. "She is definitely more than that, Ash. As I said we have the samples and…"

…a small remnant of Jenova's cells," Ash agreed with an annoyed sigh. "But there is not enough to repeat the Reunion as we would like."

Wilson smiled. "No, but now we have one other source, remarkably similar to Sephiroth himself. Had Kadaj understood what I tried to explain, the Reunion might have happened before anyone knew."

Ash scowled briefly. "As I said, he is narrow-minded and sometimes blind. He allowed his emotion for – Mother – to get in the way of his ambition. But we shall find out soon if she is what you believe."

"Had he understood, we would be following Sephiroth yet again," Wilson complained. "As it is, I have the woman coming to you like a child to candy."

Ash drew back as Wilson laughed. He stiffened, hiding the rising fury beneath the cold mask he wore so often of late. The woman was important, more than the man knew. He felt the attraction, not his own, but Sephiroth's, to the woman. Kadaj had not understood. But perhaps it was for the best his brother had died. The ex-soldier Cloud would not be underestimated this time.

Their goal was not what it once was.

But the world would still not like it.

Anath stopped behind Cloud as he stood at the gate to the Mansion. They'd left the airship on the outskirts of Nimbelheim, walking through the tiny village to the large three story mansion in the back. She waited as Vincent landed beside them in a swirl of tattered red cape, his dark eyes already scanning the large building beside them.

"It looks pretty quiet," she said, staring up at the mansion most thought Professor Gast had used as a vacation home. It was much more than that, as she well knew. The chance to return to her birthplace brought uncomfortable memories, but ones she knew she could share with Sephiroth. Perhaps she might understand his anger better if she felt some of the same emotion. Cloud glanced around with a frown and then withdrew the large sword strapped to his back.

"If all goes well we will be back in a few hours." Cloud checked the sword, separating it and then clicking it back together with a metallic hiss that sounded loud in the silence. "If anything shows up, just run, Anath." Cloud caught her shoulder. "I've got my phone, you know the number."

She nodded as he stepped back, swinging the heavy sword over one shoulder. Vincent gave her a wan smile, his alabaster skin gleaming in the moonlight. The two disappeared into the shadows, the vampire melding into the inky darkness while Cloud remained a darker shadow amid the others.

She leaned against the gate, pulling out her phone to have it near in case something showed up. She pulled her sweater closer, shivering in the cool air but turned as an owl hooted noisily with a start.

Just an owl she told herself. She stared into the trees, trying to find the bird, but only shadows stared back. She sighed and began to turn back to the house when something caught her eye. She tucked her phone into the pocket of her skirt and eased around the gate.

A dim light, barely seen through the branches beckoned her from behind the mansion.

She looked over her shoulder to where Cloud and Vincent had disappeared, and then pulled the phone out of her pocket. She held her fingers over the speed-dial key for a second and then tucked the phone back into her pocket. She knew what was over there. With a last look over her shoulder she hurried into the trees.

The lab was housed beneath a rickety looking shack, only a front for the real building two levels below. Anath opened the door carefully, wincing as the hinges squeaked alarmingly and then slid inside. Junk littered the floor, pieces of machinery, old furniture and moldy clothes. She moved across the room looking intently at the floor. Footprints in the dust told of a recent arrival, ending just in front of the far wall.

How to open a portal she'd once walked through, in an apparent escape attempt that she later learned was planned for her. She'd never been able to get away from Shinra. Anath pushed away the painful memories and ran her fingers lightly over the rough wall. Something had to open the door.

A knot in the wood caught her eye and she bent to look into the hole. The moonlight spilling through cracks in the walls and ceiling gave her a little light, but the button blinking deep inside the knot hole was bright as she smiled. She pushed her finger into the hole, just deep enough to hide the bright glow, and felt a rush of air on her feet as the wall slid open silently.

Some things were still well-tended it seemed. She grimaced and stepped inside the dim hallway and the wall slid closed behind her. A short walk led her down the hallway to a narrow door. She pushed the small button on the wall and the door slid open to reveal an elevator that was all too familiar. She stepped inside and waited as the door slid shut and the elevator began to sink rapidly.

Anath recoiled back against the rear wall when the door slid open again.

"Good evening."

The lips curving in a mocking smile were dreadfully familiar. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet a pair of blue eyes, leaving her frowning with confusion. He looked like…

"Sephiroth?" he drawled, lifting a silver brow as he caught her wrist.

"Who are you?" Anath gasped, fighting the grip the man had on her wrist.

"Does it matter?"

She twisted her arm, dragging her feet as he pulled her out of the elevator. His laugh grated on her nerves, his voice silky but not what she remembered. He was not Sephiroth but they could have been brothers. She wrenched her wrist free as he pushed her into an office.

"You knew I was going to be here!"

He smiled, shoving the door closed. "You fell into our plans smoothly. A trap easily sprung."

"Why do you want me? Sephiroth is gone, you cannot bring him back."

The man sighed tragically, his blue eyes gleaming as he stared at her beneath a fall of silver hair. It hung over his face, hanging down his back but not as long as Sephiroth's had been. Yet his face was the same, except for the blue eyes. She folded her arms over her chest. Yet not the same, his face was colder than Sephiroth's had been.

"I think you know why I want you. I am Ash. Kadaj and my brothers would have been overjoyed to meet you."

She understood now. Another soul manipulated by Gast, using the spirit of Jenova. "I thought they'd killed all of you."

Ash's face went blank, all emotion hidden beneath a bland expression. "Not all. I will have revenge for that."

She shivered, furtively trying to move closer to the door. A flash of light and she turned to find him leaning against the door, moving so quickly she'd not seen him. "Going somewhere?"

"So what do you want with me? Cloud is outside; he's the one who killed Kadaj and your brothers."

Ash's lips curled into a sneer and then he smiled. "Some things must wait. We have a party to attend, my dear."

She flinched when his fingers wrapped around her arm, leather clad they brought only a chill of fear. "What kind of party?"

The man grinned sardonically. "Did I say a party, perhaps it's more a funeral."

A crash overhead made Ash curse under his breath and he tightened his grip on her arm. "Time grows short, Wilson."

The door opened as Wilson rushed into the room, followed by two of his henchman. "The helicopter is ready."

Ash nodded and shoved Anath forward. "Let's go then."

They hurried along a narrow corridor, with Wilson looking over his shoulder with a worried frown. "They shouldn't be able to access the elevator. I've destroyed the electrical feed."

Ash laughed coldly. "They do not need the elevator. Vincent can fly as well as Sephiroth could. Cloud would drop that far without blinking."

Anath stumbled as they ran through a large sliding door. The helicopter sat ready, blades churning slowly as they entered the hanger. Ash drew up, dragging Anath back to her feet. "Wasting our precious time, my dear, is not wise."

She flinched as he threw her several feet forward, stumbling but not quite falling to her knees. A hand on her back shoved her the last few feet to the helicopter, another on her head pushed into the seat in front of her. Wilson slid into the co-pilot's seat and the helicopter vibrated furiously as Ash spun around as shots slammed into the metal frame beside his head.

Cloud stiffened, drawing back a step as the man turned to face them with a grin. Silver hair rippled around his shoulders as he bent his head to draw a thin sword from his back. "I've no time to fight this time, Cloud, perhaps another time."

"There can't be another one," Vincent snarled, aiming his pistol at the helicopter again. The shots whined off the man's sword blade as the helicopter lifted off quickly.

"It seems there is," Cloud disagreed as he rushed forward only to watch the helicopter veer away into the night. The man, so like Sephiroth, had laughed before sliding inside with Anath. Only the lingering salute, sword to his brow had Cloud's teeth gritted furiously. Not again.

"We can catch them yet," Vincent growled but Cloud caught his arm as he turned to follow, dragging him back a step.

"We don't have to. I think I know where they are going."

Vincent watched the helicopter disappear and then stared at Cloud's back as he ran out of the hanger. "It can't happen again, there is nothing left!"

Cloud turned on his heel, skidding in the slick grass to a stop. "But there is, Vincent, in Anath."

The vampire stiffened, his eyes widening as he glared at Cloud. "She can't be."

Cloud shrugged helplessly. "Why else would they want her, Vincent. Her hair, it's bothered me for a long time. And I know it caught Sephiroth's eye a long time ago. We met her once at Shinra's offices. He couldn't keep his eyes off her." He sighed and took off back toward the mansion in a sprint. "If I am right we don't have much time."

Anath drew as far from Ash as she could in the seat, silent for quite a while, avoiding any contact with the silver-haired man at her side. Ash finally sighed, turning his face slightly but only enough to see one corner of his mouth curve in a twisted smile. "Come my dear, we are closer than this."

She folded her arms over her chest with a shudder. "In your dreams, perhaps."

The smile faded swiftly from the man's lips as he turned to stare at her. "You _are_ in my dreams, too often of late for comfort. I wonder that you are an enigma, friend or foe?"

"They will stop you. I don't know what you think you can do, Sephiroth is dead. His lifeforce was blown to the winds when Cloud killed him."

Ash grimaced faintly, marring the slim planes of his face. "So everyone believed." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you miss him much?"

She turned to stare out the window, thankful for the wind blowing her hair across her cheek. Shielding her expression was difficult; Ash would be able to read her emotions far too easily. "No, how could I? I really only met him once."

"Ah, only once? I think it might have been more than that."

She glared at him. "How would you know?"

Ash bent forward, twisting to face her as the helicopter banked hard to the left. "I know many things when it comes to my soul brother, too much sometimes."

She drew back when he touched her hair. "What are you planning to do?"

Ash leaned against the seat with a scowl, shoving aside the strands of silver hair blowing into his face. "I will finish what Sephiroth planned, with minor changes I think."

"Why do you need me then? I cannot help you."

Ash stared out the side of the helicopter for a long moment. They were banking again, sinking lower to where she could see the land below. A forest of pale trees told her where they had gone. Ash reached up to touch the pilot and said something inaudible and then sat back next to Anath. "I can't finish Sephiroth's work as I am." He leaned out the side of the helicopter as it flew just above the trees and then slid out the door onto the steel leg support. "I can't finish his work unless we are one once more," he shouted against the wind and then leaned back inside to grasp her wrist. He dragged her roughly across the seat and then outside beside him, arm wrapped like a steel band around her waist. "And to be one, my dear," Ash breathed into her ear, "we need you." He jumped away from the helicopter as Anath screamed, tumbling in the empty air as the helicopter veered away.

"It's not possible!" she cried, clutching the leather bound man holding her. The wind screamed past her ears as they fell swiftly.

"All things are possible, one must only find the key," Ash replied calmly and then twisted his body as they neared the ground, lifting Anath in his arms as he landed and dropped to one knee. "But we have little time I am afraid."

Anath staggered as Ash set her on her feet, the sound of the helicopter fading into the distance. The eerie glow of the trees around Ajit made her nervous, but only briefly before Ash gripped her elbow to rush her forward through the forest.

Ahead a pool of water shimmered amid the gleaming trees. It had entranced children once, but could not possibly again…

"What have you done to it?" Anath gasped when they reached the water. The spring was dark and murky, shadowed with something she could not name.

Ash's blue eyes glittered in the dim light. "Kadaj is not the only one with powerful magic. We can all summon the darkness, even you." He pushed her to her knees before the water. He flung out his hand, his dark coat flapping around his knees as he lifted it high over his head, palm open then closed into a fist. Above him the sky darkened ominously and then dark tendrils of shadow roiled down from the clouds, tendrils of darkness that turned the water at her knees black. Anath watched it in horror and then slid her hand into her skirt to draw out her phone. There could be only one way to stop him! Ash laughed and turned toward her. She hid the phone behind her, tucking it next to a rock as he stalked up to her and jerked her to her feet.

"We've only a slight problem."

She stared at the long blade in Ash's hand suddenly. "And that is?"

"I don't want you alive, but I can't kill you until I have what I need." He slid the blade against her throat and shoved her into the pool. He pushed her under the water holding her down until she could no longer breathe and then pulled her up as she gasped for air, coughing from swallowing the water. Ash drew her close, lifting her off her feet in the pool. "The lifestream resides in all of us, yet Jenova's cells cry to be reunited. I have him in my head, as I have her. Who does she want? Kadaj complained of that far too often. But I will show her, my dear. I will show him he is not stronger than I. I will be the one in this reunion, I will have control!"

He laughed, flinging her away from him. He swept up a handful of the water, pouring it into his mouth with another laugh. And then began to wade toward her. Anath scrambled to get out of the water, her only hope to be able to flee, but Ash caught her hair, dragging her back into the shallow water. She rolled over, fighting the hands holding her. Ash pinned her to the ground ignoring the silver hair hanging over one eye.

"He wants you but I don't. You are no longer necessary…" Ash gasped suddenly with a groan. "I will be… stronger!" He snarled, bringing his blade up to her throat as he grimaced in pain. Anath struggled in his grasp, eyes wide as she was pushed under the water. Ash's face twisted with fury and then he let go of her as he dropped to his knees. Anath struggled to the surface only to fall backwards awkwardly as Ash rose to his feet with a scream. He whirled around, hunching over his knees as Anath dragged herself onto the bank, staring fearfully at Ash as he turned toward her. He pushed his way through the water and Anath crawled onto her knees as he loomed over her, knocking her back onto the ground.

"He will not have you!" he snarled, doubling over as he fell to his knees, but one hand gripped his sword and the other had her hair tightly in his fist.

She could only watch the blade descend toward her with a sudden calm and close her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Redeeming Grace

Chapter 4

Author: Fianna

Rating: R for violence

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and accompanying characters are the property of Square Enix and I use them with discretion and respect and without reward.

"Open your eyes, Anath."

The voice was familiar, the mocking drawl chilling if somewhat bland as she opened her eyes. Sea-green eyes stared into hers with … concern. "Sephiroth," she breathed faintly in shock.

His mouth curved slightly. "You didn't think to see me again."

She stared at him in astonishment. Sephiroth was kneeling above her, the Masamune in one hand. "Ash…"

"…should be forgotten," Sephiroth muttered coldly. He rose to his feet, staring around the pool. A distant roar announced visitors. "Cloud is coming."

Anath rolled onto her side, hand pressed to her throat. "I thought he was going to kill me."

Sephiroth turned to stare down at her. "He thought he could."

She met the blue-green gaze evenly. "But you stopped him."

Sephiroth smiled coldly. "In my way."

Anath shivered, damp from the pool, as Sephiroth caught her hand to lift her gently to her feet. "But how, I don't understand."

"I will explain later. We must flee."

She stared at him, drinking in the waist length hair, the sharp angles of his face as he scanned the trees around them. Long lashes fringed his eyes, his gaze icy as he met hers again. "What will you do?"

Sephiroth reached out to touch her cheek. "Does it matter, Anath? I am back."

The Finrir's roar filled the air and Sephiroth whirled around, his blade in his hand. Anath drew back behind Sephiroth when Cloud roared to a sliding halt and leaped off. Vincent dropped beside him, whipping aside his cloak in a flourish to point his pistol at Sephiroth.

Cloud flung out his arm, pushing Vincent back a step to his surprise. "So it is you."

Sephiroth lifted his sword to his brow. "Indeed, to my brother's demise. But it was his plan, in a way. He just thought he was the stronger between us." Sephiroth smiled ruefully. "He was wrong."

Cloud frowned, dropping his arm away from Vincent. "What do you want with Anath?"

Sephiroth glanced briefly over his shoulder. "She is mine. The final key to my existence, one way or another," he remarked oddly.

Cloud took a step forward and Sephiroth raised his blade, six foot steel ending next to Cloud's heart. "You cannot destroy the world and not hurt her as well," Cloud declared quietly.

Sephiroth laughed dryly. "Do you think she matters? Or that my plans remain unchanged?"

Cloud gripped the point of Sephiroth's blade, moving it aside. "Then you can release her and we will talk."

Sephiroth lifted a silver brow. "Talk? I have no time to talk, Cloud. I have much to do." He moved his blade toward Vincent. "And I am taking Anath with me."

Vincent smiled threateningly, his dark eyes gleaming. "Not an easy task I think."

Sephiroth reached behind him to draw Anath to his side. "I don't think she will complain." He ran a leather hand over her cheek. In the background the helicopter was returning. "We will meet again, soon."

Cloud stepped forward as Sephiroth laughed, springing high over the two men. Vincent followed swiftly, spiraling after them in a flare of tattered red cloak, pistol shots whining past them as Sephiroth landed perfectly on the Helicopter's support leg. He shoved her inside and then dropped from sight as Vincent leaped against the side of the machine to rebound off in a rolling spin after Sephiroth.

The two disappeared into the clouds as the helicopter veered away. Anath slid across the seat toward the open door. The clouds hid the three adversaries, the whirring helicopter droning out the sounds of fighting. She clung to the side of the door, nauseous from the height to see brief flares of light that could only be Vincent's pistols. She wanted only to see Sephiroth again, knowing the wish was foolish. Sephiroth would destroy them. But she did and gasped when suddenly Sephiroth was there in a laughing flurry of leather that ended up with her pinned beneath him on the seat.

"I have missed you, Anath," he murmured before his lips crushed hers.

She woke up being carried, confused by the moist fog around her. Sephiroth was alive! She looked up to find him staring down at her.

"Did you think it a dream?"

She glanced around her at the fog. "Perhaps it is."

He laughed wryly. "Indeed, it must seem so." He ducked into a low hanging opening in the rock wall beside them and then lowered Anath to her feet.

"My home away from home it seems."

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere hopefully Cloud and his friends will not think to search, at least right away."

She shivered in the damp air but hurried after Sephiroth as he strode rapidly across the narrow cave. He ducked through another low door, followed quickly by Anath and then paused, holding her back with his arm.

"I was not sure what I would find. Plans do go awry." He guided her to the side of the room, away from a tall collection of boxes but not before she had seen the blood sprayed over the sides of several of them. Something awful had happened here. The thought send another wave of goose-bumps rising on her skin.

"How long do you think you have before they find you?"

Sephiroth gathered some blankets from a box, and a few packages that looked like food. "It doesn't matter. We will use the time we have." He wrapped the blanket around her.

"Cloud has defeated you twice, Sephiroth. What makes you think he will not again? How many times can you return?" She flinched as Sephiroth scowled.

A finger under her chin forced her to meet his gaze. "I will not be defeated again," he stated fervently in such a tone that she shivered again.

"Then what will you do?"

Sephiroth smiled briefly and then released her to stride across the cave to stand in the doorway. "Such knowledge is dangerous for you to know." She pulled the edges of the blanket tighter around her shoulders as he turned to stare at her. She lifted her chin to stare back.

"It was pretty pompous of you to assume I would come without complaint."

"Indeed? But yet you have."

She clenched her teeth, turning away only to glare over her shoulder. It was easier to argue when she wasn't facing him. "Perhaps I did it so that you would not hurt anyone else. You did try to drown me."

"If I'd meant to kill you, Anath, you would be dead. I did not try to drown you," the pronoun was highly pronounced in a tone that sent warning signals flashing in her head. She ignored them and turned to the side to look at him from the corner of her eye. He'd not moved but his arms were now crossed over his chest. She realized his sword was missing. Where had he put it?

"Whether it was you or Ash matters little. At any rate, I don't think I had much choice."

"At any rate, Anath, you are here. What will you… do now? Escape is highly unlikely; it's a long walk back."

She had a good idea of where they were. "Perhaps you don't have as much time as you think." Surely they would narrow down the choices of just where Sephiroth would hide. The North Crater had obvious ties to him, the caves well stocked with supplies for quite some time.

"And why would that be, Anath? Do you have some ulterior motive you are trying to impress upon me? Perhaps you think to kill me yourself?"

She laughed at the incongruity of that. "Me? I hardly think so, Sephiroth. I think you've proved that quite well." She fingered the raised skin on her throat where Ash's blade had bit in leaving her with a faint red line across her neck. She shuddered and then sent a scowl toward the man striding toward her. Sephiroth stopped a few feet from her with an odd glance and she sniffed irritably, feeling suddenly chilled. It was from the pool that had to be it.

"So how would anyone know where we are, unless you have some kind of tracking device? Your spying for Avalanche was well known, Anath. A spy can be useful to both sides of the game you know."

She moved to the side only to find him following, a slow side-step dance as she tried to keep them apart. "I only know they aren't stupid."

Sephiroth nodded. "Indeed, you have become quite dear to them. Have they become close friends, or more than that?"

She didn't like how his eyes had suddenly narrowed, finally heeding the warning signals that she might have pushed too far. "Perhaps," she replied evasively, unable to meet Sephiroth's gaze. They were friends, she couldn't deny that.

Sephiroth leaped next to her before she could move, sliding his arm around her back in an iron grip while the other locked on her hip. She twisted against him but he only smiled at her, a cold calculating smile that froze the blood rushing through her. From hot to cold, her body couldn't decide how to react to him. He leaned closer, fingers gripping her hip painfully.

"So how close have you become, Anath?" Sephiroth's voice had dropped lower, his face tight with displeasure. "Have they sent you on a suicide mission, allowing me to take you without much of a fight because they knew they would find you? How could they?"

She gasped when his hand slid into the pocket of her skirt, taking her phone before she could grab it herself, flinging his arm over his head as she reached for it. "I would have thought this would be damaged while you were in the water, but you are much cleverer than Ash thought," Sephiroth stared at the small device in his hand, keeping it above her reach as she twisted to grab it. "Curious things… phones. You can find so much about someone with one." He drew her closer, catching one of her arms behind her back. "Who they think is important for one thing," he continued derisively. "Most people keep their close friends on speed dial, just in case they need them."

Anath struggled against him, fighting against the arm holding her against his hip with futile attempts to reach her phone. Sephiroth smiled grimly. She watched apprehensively as he glanced at the phone and then flipped it open, still holding it out of her reach.

"What would be the easiest number to dial? And who would it be?" He arched a brow and then pressed his thumb on one of the keys. The number five blinked and she could see the screen flash as it dialed.

The phone rang once and then twice. She prayed he would not answer.

"Anath?"

Sephiroth's slow smile made her blood turn to ice. He brought the phone closer to his ear, turning out of her reach. "Cloud!"

"Sephiroth! Where is Anath?"

"She's … busy. Interesting how close you have become."

"She's only a friend, Sephiroth. Let her go, she's an innocent victim. You've used her too much already."

Sephiroth frowned, his gaze still locked with hers. "Have I? But she and I have some business as yet."

"She can't help you."

Sephiroth laughed softly. "But don't you see? She already has! Besides, you seem to know a lot about her, Cloud. She's more than a friend I think. She's been a useful tool hasn't she?"

The phone was silent, and then Cloud sighed, a frustrated sound. "Let me speak to Anath."

Sephiroth released her, holding out the phone but she turned away, if only to avoid Sephiroth's mocking stare. "It seems Anath does not like your reply."

"Anath, please…"

Sephiroth clicked the phone shut with a frown. "Truth does not always sit well does it?" He crushed the phone in his fist and then threw it across the cave. It bounced off the rocks and skidded across the floor to lie blinking wildly for a moment and then it went dark.

Anath stared at the phone and then turned on her heel to duck out of the door. Sephiroth followed a few steps behind and she strode across the second cave ignoring the boxes and blood to where the helicopter had landed. The cavern was shrouded in mist, with only a few feet visible. Sephiroth stopped at the door as she took several steps into the fog.

"I would be careful. The Lifestream runs close to the surface here."

She whirled to face him. "I am a tool, for you, for Cloud. What does it matter if the tool gets damaged or broken? You've had your fun." She flung herself around and took two steps before he spoke.

"I cannot argue your point. But I do not wish to see you broken or damaged, Anath."

She stopped, if only to get her bearings in the mist. Sephiroth was lost in the fog, only his voice echoed around her. It made her nervous. She couldn't tell if he was still near the door. "You've already said you care for no one. So I don't believe you." She turned to the left as a sigh drifted through the fog.

"Things do change."

She turned back to the right, confused by the mist. Which way had she come?

"You will never change. You wish only to destroy us, nothing more."

He appeared in the fog before her, leather coat and thigh-high boots damp from the mist. "I wish …" He frowned and reached out a hand. "I wish that you would stop this madness and come inside where it is not so damp. Come."

She shook her head, determined to stand her ground. He didn't care for her; she was only a way to get back at Cloud and Avalanche. She wouldn't be a pawn in his game. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and then he dropped his hand.

"You can become lost quite easily in the fog. Sometimes you see things that aren't there." He smiled grimly as he lifted a hand, palm open in a gesture she recognized with panic. She drew back as he flung his hand down and then froze at the faint growl behind her.

"Come, Anath. There are many dangers lurking in the fog. I would feel … bad if something were to bite you."

She glanced behind her but the fog seemed only darker, thicker. She shuddered and turned back to Sephiroth. He smiled holding out his hand. She stalked past him, hoping she was going the right way and found the door to the cave in a few steps. She crossed into the inner cave and then bent down to pick up the blanket she'd lost trying to get her phone. She wrapped it around herself but then felt Sephiroth's hand behind her.

"There is yet another room where it is dry."

She slid out of his grasp with a sniff, turning around. He appeared almost as part of the fog behind him, his silver hair a few shades darker than the mist. Only the leather coat gave him substance and the dim glow of his blue-green eyes. He pointed to the far wall where a wooden door was bolted into the rock.

"We will leave in the morning; you should at least try to get some rest."

As if she could with him so near. He gripped her arm and guided her toward the door firmly, obviously not willing to take no for an answer. He shoved the door open and pushed her through and then shut it softly. He leaned against it as she surveyed the room. A narrow cavern, dry as he'd said, with a couple of stools and a narrow bed along one wall. She avoided looking at the bed and crossed to drop into a chair.

"We are much alike you know."

She sent him a scathing glare. "I will never be like you."

He laughed softly. "Dear Anath. Jenova's blood runs as strongly in your veins as it does mine." He crossed the room and began digging into a large box near the wall. "Where my mother died giving birth, you had none to know. An experiment, cells merely to be divided and watched and once inseminated, placed into a birthing chamber to grow, a mechanical womb. Lovely wasn't it?"

She clenched her teeth as he continued, as if reading a report. The truth she knew only too well.

"But then once you were born, they kept you close by, locked into that tiny cage for so long, you didn't know much else. Only where they allowed me to grow into what I was, they attempted to suppress what Jenova was in you." Sephiroth turned from the box, looking at her from beneath a fall of silver hair. His voice was calm although she could hear the anger in it. "As I embrace what I am, you deny it."

She sprang to her feet, dropping the blanket to back away from him. "I am not like you. I have Jenova's blood, but I will not kill like you do. You can refuse, Sephiroth. You have more than one choice!"

He rose to his feet gracefully. "So you know of your past."

She flung out a hand keeping him at arm's reach. "I know it and have accepted what I cannot change. I am not angry; I have no need for revenge."

Sephiroth stood still, allowing her hand on his chest to hold him back. "You deny what you feel too often, Anath." He brushed aside her hand and caught her shoulders. "Do you refuse to admit what they have done to you?" He released her but caught strands of the silver hair that hung over her eye, allowing them to sift through his fingers. "Gast was a master of manipulation, chemically and emotionally. I have read his notes, Anath. Have you? Or did you only see what he reported to Shinra?"

She slid away from him, nearly stumbling over the chair. "I don't care what the notes say. It can't be changed."

Sephiroth tilted his head. "But it can be, Anath. You can accept what lies inside of you."

She snorted, whirling toward the door but he reached it first, leaning against it.

"They tried to suppress the obvious." Sephiroth insisted catching her wrist. "Jenova's DNA shows in my silver hair, as it did with Kadaj and the others, and you, Anath. Gast attempted to repress that gene, but her spirit is too strong." He drew her closer, bending over her. "But he couldn't repress her will, could he? Even as you were imprisoned within his mansion you fought what he tried to make of you."

"You have no idea what I went through," Anath snarled, jerking out of his grasp.

Sephiroth laughed softly. "Don't I? Gast was very good at keeping notes, Anath. You were an interesting study. Even your escape was planned well. You impressed him with your strong will to live."

She shuddered at the memories he was making her remember.

"Stop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I am not like you. I will never be like you." She crossed the room and threw herself on the bed. She wouldn't listen to him.

The bed sank down as Sephiroth sat next to her. "Painful memories are hard to bring back, Anath. But the truth is there. You have only to admit it."

She buried her head in the blanket. That was the easiest way to avoid Gast, pretending he was no longer there, staring, writing. She hated him, hated Sephiroth for reminding her of it. She would not hate. She wouldn't! Hate led to violence, to anger. Like Sephiroth. His hands brushed her hair, drawing it off her cheek.

"I did not wish to bring you such pain, Anath."

"You revel in pain, Sephiroth." She gasped when he rolled her over, his eyes glittering.

"I only want to see you be what you truly are. You have denied yourself so much, Anath. They denied you. Take what you want; the world can be yours, Anath, with me."

She closed her eyes, unwilling to see the fervent gleam his gaze had become. She had choices. She'd chosen to come with him, but not because of the others. She caught the front of his coat pulling him down closer. Take what she wanted?

"What do you want, Sephiroth?"

He laughed softly, his face only inches from hers, hands splayed on either side of her to keep him from falling on top of her as she grasped his coat. "What I want at the moment is not important." His eyes were emerald fire, his hair a cascade of silver beside her head.

"What do you think I want?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth curved in a mocking smile. "Admit you want me, Anath and I will kiss you, as I would like."

She stared into the blue green depths, knowing she couldn't deny it. "And if I won't?"

He blinked slowly and then peeled her fingers from his coat to sit up. "Then you should rest. Tomorrow comes all too soon."

She woke to find him next to her on the bed, the cavern dim with a sliver of light under the far door. Outside she could hear an odd snuffling. Sephiroth didn't trust her as much as he seemed to. His shadow hounds would guard the door until he sent them away. She turned her head to look at him. He was lying on his side, silver hair splayed out underneath one arm with one leg thrown over hers. She couldn't move without waking him. How long had she slept dreaming of him? Not the nightmares she would have expected, but of him leaving his anger behind, of a near normal life… she sighed faintly and turned to look at him again. Long eyelashes rested on his cheeks, far longer than she'd realized, with his narrow nose and lips. She wanted to trace the shape of his mouth, the curved bow that was so often mocking, but was now relaxed in sleep.

She was a fool. There could be no redemption in a man like Sephiroth; the blood staining his hands was black. Yet she had no desire to escape. The road with him would only lead to a heartache that could crush her if she opened her feelings to him. But she felt only a heady desire to admit what he wanted her to admit if only to have him kiss her.

"Such interesting expressions you wear, Anath. What do you see when you stare at me?"

She looked up to find his blue green eyes glowing in the near darkness. He'd not moved and she wondered how long he'd been awake. "I see …" she swallowed her words when he rolled over her, holding himself just above her with his thigh still pinning hers. He raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"I see a man who has no heart."

Sephiroth blinked with a frown. "I gave Cloud the strength and will to defeat me in our last fight, Anath. Do you know how?"

She shook her head, the memory of watching Sephiroth, surrounded by Cloud's swords was too horrible to recall. She really didn't want to know.

Sephiroth relaxed so that he was leaning on his side, leg still thrown over hers but with one hand free to caress her hip. "I wanted to destroy him, destroy all that he cared about. It gave him the will to defend himself, enraged him so that he was able to access his limit break to defeat me." Sephiroth sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling her across his chest.

"I did not understand, Anath." Sephiroth's arms slid over her back, pulling her against him. "But I do now, somewhat I think."

"He will use that against you."

Sephiroth nodded, staring past her. "Indeed, but I think I shall risk it." He wrapped his hands around her face, drawing her closer. "So tell me what I want to hear."

Anath sighed and then bent close until their lips were nearly touching, matching Sephiroth's stare. "I admit it then, Sephiroth. I want you, no matter how you are. I cannot decide whether I should be hot or cold with you near."

He chuckled and then brushed his lips across hers. "I would prefer you to be hot."

Voices woke her and she sat up in a rush of panic. She could hear Sephiroth's low drawl though, calmly talking to someone else so she fell back with a faint sigh. An embarrassed sigh when she noted her clothes were gone. She rolled off the bed, pulling the blanket with her to scan the room, looked under the bed. They were gone. Did he expect her to run about with only the blanket for covering? Or was it another ploy to keep her under his thumb, naked and locked in this room. She broke out in a cold sweat when she looked at the door.

He wouldn't lock her in. He knew what she'd been through. She forced herself to walk to the door calmly, reaching for the handle without a tremble to her hand. It would open; he would not close her into a box. He was not that cruel.

But she knew he could be. Her hand grasped the knob and she turned it and found the door opened easily, revealing Sephiroth just outside the doorway. He looked up, his gaze when it met hers amused.

"Where are my clothes?"

A silver brow disappeared beneath the overhanging bangs. "Last I saw of them they were sinking rapidly in the Lifestream ebb."

She stared at him, mouth dropped open in consternation. The man behind Sephiroth was staring curiously at her, a smug smile on his face. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and the man abruptly turned on his heel and left.

"That was not necessary, Sephiroth."

He waited until the man had left the cave before he turned back to her. "Actually it was. The buttons were half missing on your sweater besides the blood on it. I thought I was doing you a favor."

She blushed at the mention of the missing buttons. "And so what am I to wear instead?"

Sephiroth's grin made the blush deepen, "Sephiroth!" her hiss echoed in the cavern.

He stepped close to the door, gripping the wood frame as he leaned down to whisper. "You thought I had locked you inside."

"The thought crossed my mind."

He clicked his tongue irritably. "I know what you went through Anath. I would not have been so cruel."

She didn't believe him. She knew he would if it suited his purposes. "What am I to wear?"

Sephiroth walked over to a large open box, drawing out a small pile of fabric. "I was hoping my memory was correct." He crossed back to the door and held out the fabric. "I think this will do better."

She took the clothes with a sniff. "I was fine in my old things."

Sephiroth laughed. "No, I think you'll find this much nicer, Anath. It will suit you."

She slammed the door to his laughter. Arrogant, cocky … she crossed to the bed and sat down with a sigh. What had she done? She ran a hand over her forehead. It was too late to back out now. She would do what she could. She unfolded the clothes to find a pair of black leather pants and short boots. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of those and a shirt.

The pants fit like a glove, the short boots comfortable and warm after the damp stone on her feet. The sleeveless t-shirt was short, leaving her stomach bare. An odd outfit but one she was quite certain Sephiroth was going to like. She turned toward the door to find him leaning against the jamb.

"You seem to have a good memory."

Sephiroth's eyes were twinkling. "Indeed. You look much better, although the blanket wasn't bad either."

She threw the offending blanket on the bed. "You weren't serious about my clothes?"

The glance he gave her as he crossed to the large box told her he was. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "You could have asked."

"And you would have said no."

"So now what?"

He was rummaging in the box again, tossing off the lid. "We are leaving in just a few moments. I've had word Cloud and his friends have been sighted. I don't want to meet them here."

So they had figured out where she was, but not soon enough. Sephiroth straightened from the box, holding a large bundle. He replaced the lid on the box and then set the bundle on top to unroll it.

The revolver was familiar, as much as a gun as a short bladed knife. Both Yazoo and Loz had carried similar ones. Sephiroth stared at it and then held out the bundle to her.

"You will take this."

She stared at the weapon with revulsion. "I will not."

He sighed and removed the gun from the leather holster. "You cannot be taught to use it as a blade, nor can I teach you anything to aide you with a sword. The easiest weapon for you to use now is this. Until I can help you gain access to the power you…"

"I don't want that or your help in any way. I will not… use it." She stepped back as he frowned.

"You will, Anath. I cannot be sure to be near if you are attacked. There are many dangers where I intend to take you."

"So leave me behind."

He laughed coldly. "No."

He crossed the room and caught her hand, forcing her to take the gun. "You hold it like this." He folded her fingers around the handle. "If you pull the trigger slightly it will shoot once, the further back the more rounds you shoot."

He stepped back as she held it out away from her, dangling from her fingers. "I don't want this." She dropped her hand to her side as Sephiroth tied the holster to her hip.

"You will not argue."

He stood back and then smiled, tilting his head so that his hair hid one eye. "It belongs on you."

She shuddered. Sephiroth turned and walked to the door as she lifted the gun again.

The shots nearly took off her arm, the recoil flinging her around in a circle as she stumbled, eyes still closed, still hearing the twang of metal against metal. Two shots deflected with a sword that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Rough fingers on her chin forced her to look up into an amused blue-green gaze

"You might hit something if you kept your eyes open."

She let out a long breath, fully expecting him to be angry. "I could have shot you. Why aren't you angry?"

Sephiroth smiled, tilting his head as his fingers brushed her cheek. "Why should I be angry Anath, when you just proved my point? You are very much like me, if you can shoot me in the back." He nodded and then strode to the doorway before looking back over his shoulder. "It is time to go."

She stared after him with a shudder and then glared at the pistol in her hand. She was not like Sephiroth! He would not make her believe it. She shoved the revolver into the holster on her hip. But she would do what she could to stop him. Whatever the cost.

The helicopter was waiting, the mist heavy and damp as she ducked out the cavern door. Sephiroth glanced at her for a moment and then nodded to the pilot before taking the bundle the man handed to him. Anath crossed to the helicopter and then drew back at the object Sephiroth carried.

"What is that?"

"A bomb obviously."

Anath gasped and rushed to Sephiroth, catching his arm but he shoved her back gently. "You can't kill them, Sephiroth!"

He smiled coldly, placing the bundle on his hip as he fended off her grasp on his arm. "I plan to leave a nice calling card for Cloud. But I don't plan on killing him, yet. But he will find this an interesting welcome, don't you think?" Sephiroth grabbed her forearm and jerked her next to him. "You will join my pilot in the helicopter and wait for me when you land. I will be there shortly."

She jerked away from him with a curse. "And if I don't?"

Sephiroth shook his head slightly and signaled the pilot. "Take the lady and keep her with you until we meet again. Any harm to her will be highly regretful."

The pilot's grip on her arm was steel, yet gentle. "We will await you as ordered."

The pilot had to drag her to the helicopter as Sephiroth walked away, hidden quickly in the churning mist. She fought the arm around her waist, but found the pilot was far stronger than he looked. And when the second mp joined him in stuffing her into the helicopter she had no choice but to crawl onto the seat to stare at the mist below.

She had to stop him or warn Cloud in some way. But inside the helicopter she was useless. She pounded the seat in frustration as they cleared the mist and gently banked to the left to veer over the mountain terrain. Ahead of them the range spread out in sharp relief until it sank to the level of a large plain, green and dotted with forests and narrow rivers. She sat up; thankful they'd not sighted Cloud as yet.

Would they? Or had they passed each other in the mist? How long would Sephiroth wait? She glared at the pilot when he looked back at her.

"So where is Cloud?"

The pilot grinned at the other man and shrugged. "We beat him by an hour. He'll be along before you know it."

"And probably won't come back, if Sephiroth has his way," the other smirked.

Anath kicked the back of his seat. "Killing Cloud like that is not his way."

The pilot nodded in agreement. "She's right. But it will get rid of a few of his friends at least. They get in the way too much."

She bit her lip to hold back her scream of frustration. She turned to stare out the window and leaned sideways against the seat, pressing the holster against her thigh. She caught her breath and slid a glance to the two men in the front of the helicopter.

They couldn't kill her, Sephiroth would be furious. She might die as easily as they would, but the explosion would draw the Sierra's attention, perhaps keeping it from the crater long enough the bomb would go off before they reached it.

She didn't have much choice.

She drew the revolver, not sure how many rounds were left and aimed it at the dashboard in front of her. The pilot, laughing turned and caught sight of the gun. "Hey! What…"

The other man leaped from his seat, but the revolver went off before he slammed into her, sending an array of sparks and black electrical smoke into the cabin. The helicopter whined and then coughed as the pilot frantically punched buttons.

The other man had her pinned against the seat, hand outstretched as if to hit her then he brought it down with a snarl. The helicopter tilted crazily and they both flew against the side. They began to spiral out of control with the pilot screaming at them, but Anath only watched the whirling view of mountains and then plains with a smile. The co-pilot climbed to the seat, dragging her with him as the front panel exploded, showering them with glass and debris.

"He'll kill me, no matter what I do. But I can keep you from getting off so easy!" The co-pilot grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the door. The ground was rushing toward them too fast, but he jerked the door open, sliding it aside with a snarl as flames began to consume what was left of the dash and the now dead pilot. Anath struggled to free his grip from her arms but then suddenly she was outside the vehicle, gasping with terror as the helicopter whirled away in a string of explosions.

And then she was falling, the scream ripped from her throat as the wind tore at her hair. She was falling; she could not fly like Sephiroth nor leap in gravity defying bounds like Cloud or his friends. She closed her eyes, unwilling to watch the ground rush toward her.

The tree dragged at her, softening her fall in a bone-breaking crash that sent her deep into unconsciousness.

Vincent dropped gently next to the woman, kneeling down to place a hand on her forehead. She was alive, with numerous injuries that he could heal but an odd sense stayed his hand for a moment and he bent closer to run his fingers down her side. Ribs, two definitely broken if not more cracked, as well as severe bruising that was already turning her arm and shoulder blue, yet something else…

A minute sound behind him made him leap to his feet but not fast enough to avoid the powerful thrust as Sephiroth knocked him onto his back with his arm and then stepped forward to point the tip of his blade at Vincent's throat.

"Why don't you hit me again," Vincent suggested with a snarl.

"I know what you can do, Vincent. I choose not to be so foolish."

"She's hurt pretty bad."

"Indeed. And who is to blame for that?"

Vincent met the icy gaze before him with a smile. "Not I. The helicopter crashed awhile ago. We saw the flames and came to investigate."

Sephiroth grimaced. "And where are your friends?"

Vincent clenched his fist; they'd gone into the village nearby to check for survivors, certain the people there might have gone to help. "Nearby. You should kill me quickly."

A hand clamped on Sephiroth's arm, but not the one holding his sword. "Please don't."

Sephiroth's gaze moved to the woman holding his arm, barely staying on her feet to glare back.

"I'm begging you, Sephiroth, don't kill him."

"You are not well, Anath. What happened?"

She let go of his arm and staggered back to fall to her knees. "I shot the helicopter."

Sephiroth's face was a mixture of annoyance and amusement as well as anger. "You try my patience, Anath."

She brushed a lock of silver hair out of her eyes. "I'll do whatever I have to, I told you that."

Sephiroth sighed deeply and returned his gaze to him. Vincent couldn't move quickly enough, recognizing the gesture before the magic spell sent him into darkness.

Anath cried out, struggling to her feet but it didn't take much to shove her aside as Vincent fell back, sprawled on the ground before Sephiroth. The soldier smiled grimly and then his sword disappeared in a flicker of light while Sephiroth turned toward her.

The green glimmer appearing around her sent her reeling backwards, arms flailing as the healing spell hit her to leave her gasping for breath and decidedly nauseous. She rose on her knees, fighting to keep her stomach in control when Sephiroth reached her to drag her to her feet. "Why do I allow you to try my patience so fully?" he asked sourly.

Anath staggered when Sephiroth released his grip on her shirt. "Because you still need me for something."

"Perhaps not as much as you think."

She brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "Then kill me and be done with it."

Sephiroth reached out to touch the silver strands hanging over her eye. "Not yet, Anath." He clamped a hand on her arm and drew her closer to Vincent. "He lies asleep until such time as the spell weakens, but it gives us time to reach the town ahead. His friends will find him, or something else, but his death will be not by my hand. Does that please you, Anath?"

She gave Vincent one last glance and then nodded faintly.

"Good then, it's time to go. I can make use of the town ahead." He pushed her forward, forcing her to step quickly to keep up with his long strides. "I fear there are worse things lurking in these forests and plains, it would do you well to keep near I think."

She slowed, turning around to stare at the wood that now seemed to keep watch. What lurked in the shadows? She rushed back to keep up with Sephiroth with a nervous glance again. Whatever it was it would not take much to destroy her, hopefully Vincent would fare better.

They reached the small town and found a tiny inn where Sephiroth promptly took the last room. The stairs were steep and narrow, the hallway barely wide enough for the both of them, but the room was cozy if small, overlooking the village square. Anath sat one of the beds with a pale grin. "So which one will you take Sephiroth?"

The tall man turned from the window. "The one with you in it obviously."

She cleared her throat and then leaped up as voices sounded in the hall. She went to the window next to Sephiroth and touched his arm. He seemed distant and she hoped he had not heard the voices clearly outside. Cloud's voice was a familiar one and even with the others speaking she'd heard him. Had Sephiroth? She wrapped her arms over her chest as Sephiroth glanced down at her.

"Are you cold, Anath?"

"Not in a physical way, Sephiroth. You frighten me. What is it that drives you so mercilessly?"

He turned back to the window. "I would have thought today I was quite merciful. I did not kill when I easily could have defeated Vincent. He is a worthy adversary when…aroused."

She tried to quell the goose-bumps from his tone, so matter-of-fact, no emotion whatsoever. "What is so important that you must destroy everyone around you? Is there nothing you hold dear?"

He smiled, faintly in the reflection of the window. "Perhaps I hold my mother's desires dear. Is that not enough? To follow in her footsteps, take up what she began?" He turned from the window to clasp her arms. "But no, that was my plan before and I was defeated wasn't I? There are those who consider this life precious and will fight to the death for it. But now I see things differently. I will use you Anath, to teach me this feeling so that I can crush it and not be swayed by it."

She pushed away from him with a gasp. "Why does that not surprise me? A fine tool I have become for you. Do you really believe that you can do this? What about me?"

"What about you? I gave you no preconceived notions of what I wanted from you. I will make you what you are, though. The secretary/ file girl at Shinra exists no more. Even now you have grown and changed. What will your friends think of you?"

"I have done nothing wrong. If anything they would praise my efforts to stop you."

Sephiroth emitted a deep laugh and stepped toward her. "Ah yes, your attempts to shoot me were predictably inept. Your skill at begging for others is only irritating. I will tell you this, Anath." He drew her against him with a bruising grip on her arms. "My patience hangs by a thin thread. You have reached your limit. Test me again and you will not like my answer." He pulled her tight and then bent down to kiss her roughly. "Now stay here. I have some things to see to." He pushed past her, slamming the door on his way out.

She waited until she saw him cross the square before she left the room. She had to find Cloud and warn him. She crossed outside, moving amid the lengthening shadows along the square to the building across the street. Inside she could see Sephiroth talking with the store keeper and then they moved into a deeper room. She had an uneasy feeling the clerk might not see the light of day for as Sephiroth had followed she noted his sword was sheathed once more on his back.

She had little time to lose.

She slipped into a small restaurant and found it nearly empty but for a small table in back. The two sitting there looked up and then stared again. She sat down in a booth behind them, just far enough she could see the door and then waited.

A few moments later one of the two at the other table slid in across from her.

"Where is he?"

"Not far."

"Have you seen Vincent?"

Anath leaned forward with a grimace. "We left him lying in a field south of town. Asleep, Sephiroth said. I pleaded with him not to kill him."

Tifa sank back with a sigh. "Vincent and the shadows go well together. I do not fear he will be harmed, if that is true. He is lucky to have your aid. What are you doing, Anath."

She shook her head when the waitress came by. "I am trying to do what I can, Tifa. Perhaps if I am close to him I can learn ahead of time what he will do."

"Or he will kill you trying. If he catches wind of this he will hurt you worse than killing, Anath. He is not a nice person. You know this."

Anath pressed Tifa's hand. "I know it very well, Tifa. I can do this."

Tifa shivered, rubbing her arms. "I couldn't. The man makes me ill." She leaned across the table and touched Anath's hair. "It's changing, Anath."

She flinched slightly and drew a strand to look at it. "It's silver as it has always been."

Tifa drew a strand from the side. "Yes, but not this wide. What is he doing to you?"

Anath slid back. "Nothing that has hurt me yet. But I have to get back. If he finds out I've left the hotel I won't be so lucky. Just tell Cloud to be careful. I will do what I can."

Tifa nodded and Anath slid out of the booth. "All of you take care."

"And you too, Anath. This is crazy."

She left the restaurant and hurried back to the hotel, rushing up the stairs as quietly as she could and then slipped inside the door. The room was dark and she hurried to turn on a small lamp in the corner. The door opened a moment later as Sephiroth walked inside.

"We will leave in the morning. I have made arrangements for some transport."

Anath sat on a bed with her feet curled under her. "And where do we go from here?"

Sephiroth glanced at her and then smiled. "I leave that as a surprise for you. Come here, I have something for you."

She wanted to ask about the store owner but held her tongue. Sephiroth pulled a slim arm band from his coat. "This holds materia. It can endow you with some basic magical abilities. But for now it is only a pretty." He slid it over her arm onto her wrist with a snap. "If you behave perhaps I will supply it so that you have some protection against the beasts that roam this land. If not, perhaps I won't and you can find out how nice they are."

She touched it briefly. "So you do worry about me."

Sephiroth removed his coat and then settled gracefully on the bed. "Protecting an investment, Anath, is a wise choice." He folded his arms behind his head to stare at her. "I hope to get a large return on my investment."

She turned away from him, annoyed slightly, but more to avoid looking at him. The leather pants were sleek as he was, and lying there with his hair splayed out beside him was definitely weakening her sudden resolve to keep her distance. She didn't want to stay away from him. No matter what she'd told Tifa, her reasons for staying close to Sephiroth were far more muddled than just trying to aid Avalanche. She sighed, it might end up far more difficult than she imagined.

The two weeks Sephiroth dragged her about the forest seemed like forever. Two weeks of finding out just how dangerous the forests were and how little she was prepared against them. The revolver was hardly protection, she still couldn't hit the side of a barn with it, although she had learned to keep her eyes open and didn't stagger nearly as much when it went off. The arm band was still as yet unsupplied with materia. Sephiroth's nearness had been her only real protection.

And now he was gone. Not for long he said, but it'd been four hours since he'd left with the dune buggy. Not that he really needed it. She knew his materia gave him the ability to fly, perhaps he was conserving it.

She stood up and walked next to the stream nearby, rubbing the back of her neck. Two weeks, with only a couple of stops in anything remotely considered comfortable left her feeling filthy. The river was beginning to look pretty good for a bath, had it not been for the ranging nemesis' that she feared would appear when she was truly defenseless. Besides, she had no idea what might lurk in the water itself.

The rustle of grass behind her made her turn warily, hand on the revolver at her thigh. The creatures ambling out from the tall grass did not look dangerous yet she knew she was in for some serious trouble.

Damn Sephiroth for leaving her and for not giving her something more to defend herself with. She drew the gun as the penguin like creatures came closer. They squawked angrily and she took a step back when one of them flapped its wings madly and she was suddenly surrounded by arcing streams of painful light that dropped her to her knees. She staggered back to her feet, drawing the pistol up shakily to aim it but another stream of lightning threw her back off her feet to land hard on her back. Her body was trembling with the remnants of the blast, quivering with the effects of the electrical charges. She rolled over to her side, drawing the gun up to blast one of the creatures. It disintegrated into bits of fluff and then another lightening bolt sped toward her only to bounce back just before it reached her.

She dropped the gun as Sephiroth stepped over her, sword in hand. Another lightening bolt shattered around them, dancing along the ground just inches from Anath's face yet nothing touched her or Sephiroth. He snorted and then flung up a hand overhead and then forward toward the two creatures left.

The fire storm surrounding them blew her hair across her face and when she finally pushed it aside to look the creatures were gone. Sephiroth bent down and hauled her to her feet. "Materia can be quite useful, can it not?"

"Is this another lesson, Sephiroth?" Anath stumbled, still jittery from the lightening.

He chuckled ruefully. "Albeit a painful one. But your aim is getting better, Anath. Perhaps I will have to watch my back." He caught her around the waist as she stumbled again. "Do I need to heal you?"

She shook her head quickly. The second time he'd healed her, after being caught unaware in the forest she'd felt like tossing up every meal she'd ever eaten. The healing was nice, but the aftereffects were hardly tolerable. She'd rather be in pain. "No, I am fine, just give me a minute."

He let her go and crossed to the edge of the river. She took a step forward and then sank rapidly to her feet. The dizziness from the healing was nothing compared to what she felt now. She clasped her arms around her stomach and bent over, breathing deeply to ease the nausea that clutched her stomach.

"Are you truly ill, Anath, or is this another game you play?"

She shuddered, sucking in another deep breath. "Why don't you go trip and fall on your sword for me." She coughed and then decided that wasn't such a good idea.

Sephiroth laughed, crouching down next to her. "But Anath, what fun would that be." He slid a hand down her back and then she found a cool cloth pressed to her forehead. "You seem adversely affected by healing or I would do so whether you wished it or not. At any rate, you are not well. We need to get you somewhere comfortable for the moment." He lifted her into his arms. "Hold tight my dear. We have only a short journey, but not one I think of your liking."

She curled into his chest as he leaped up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Flying might be quicker way to travel but the height and the distant terrain only made the queasiness in her stomach roil all the worse. By the time he landed gently on the outskirts of the village Anath could barely open her eyes.

It was some time later she found herself being dropped a bit hastily into a bath of hot water. She gasped as the water rose over her shoulders and sat up. Sephiroth was at the door, blocking it from who ever was attempting to come inside.

"She needs no aid. I can do what she needs."

The person outside mumbled something incoherent and then squealed loudly as Anath looked over her shoulder to see two feet dangling between Sephiroth's legs. She sighed, sliding back down into the water. A moment later the door slammed shut and Sephiroth sat on the edge of the tub.

"I thought a nice bath would improve your mood."

She sank deeper into the water, knowing he had most likely undressed her. "Thank you. I feel a bit better now."

Sephiroth leaned over her, trailing water along her shoulders. "You should eat and then we will speak later." He left her alone, shutting the door firmly.

She sank into the water with a sigh. The nausea was fading, but she still felt weak. What would he do? Would he leave her behind? Could she find some way to alert Cloud that she was here, wherever here was?

A while later she curled up in the bed with as many of the blankets as she could find. The room was dim but for the fire that crackled merrily in the fireplace. Sephiroth was sitting near the fire, the silver of his hair gleaming in the flaring light of the flames. His eyes were glowing faintly as he stared at her. Whatever his thoughts he'd not revealed

them to her.

He rose suddenly and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I have brought you something for your bracelet." He snapped the metal arm band over her wrist. He laid a hand on his left arm and slowly a small orb appeared beneath his hand. He brought the glowing orb next to her arm and then pressed it over her wrist. Instantly the orb vanished with an odd tingle into her arm. She shivered and glanced up at Sephiroth as he did the same again.

"Fire and Ice, Anath. Simple spells to cast, with a materia that is very powerful. They should help protect you when I cannot."

He seemed to read her thoughts suddenly for he leaned closer to tip her chin up with his fingers. "Any thought of casting them at me is futile. I will tell you this, as we stay within this village. Any effort to upset my work here and you will pay highly for your treachery. I will not allow it."

She shivered, drawing deeper into the blankets, knowing she'd pay the price if she had to. Again he seemed to sense her thoughts as he stood and crossed to the fire to stand in front of it, shadowed by the flames, a dark presence that towered in the elongated shadows cast by the fire.

"I will tell you only once, Anath. Each time you disobey my wishes, and I have a long memory, each transgression will result in a death of an innocent victim. Whoever I choose will receive your punishment, Anath. Death, placed in your hands. Do not fight me and none will die."

He turned toward her, his expression a barren iciness that told her he was perfectly serious. "If you meet with any of the members of Avalanche again, I will kill them, with your aid, as well as anyone nearby. I will have my way."

She met the stark gaze evenly. "I will do what I have to."

Sephiroth smiled. "As will I." She blanched as she understood his unspoken meaning. Once again they had answered similarly, if not in intention. No, she was not like him. She was not!

Vincent drew back from the doorway after it was shut loudly with a sigh. Anath was obviously ill yet Sephiroth was well able to heal anything she might have encountered in the wilds. But something tugged at him making him uneasy. Cloud would be interested to find Sephiroth had once again chosen Nimbelheim. How many times would the village be treated to Sephiroth's rage? Perhaps this time they could prevent such a catastrophe. He eased back into the shadows, silently gliding amid the darkness to the window at the end of the hall and then disappeared into the night in a flutter of red and then only a black speck against the moon.

"He has taken her to Nimbelheim, but most likely not for long. I do not know what would draw him there again. There is nothing left that might help him." Vincent noted later as he sat across the table from Cloud.

"Perhaps it's not for him, but Anath. Gast's library is still intact in the mansion," Tifa suggested. She sat drumming her fingers against the table, shoulder length hair pulled back as she stared at the others.

"She already knows of her past," Vincent argued vehemently. He too had born the experiments from Gast and Hojo. "Sephiroth has no hold on her regarding that."

Cloud frowned pensively. "Doesn't he? Tifa said she looks different, harder. Whatever he is doing to her is changing her whether she wants it or not."

Tifa sighed softly next to Vincent. "True, but I also sense she does it willingly."

Barrett snorted rudely. "Whatever her reasons, she is insane to trust that he won't kill her." The leader of Avalanche scowled at them all.

Vincent lifted a dark brow with a frown. "And why hasn't he already? What has she become to him? I see a faint glimmer of light there."

Tifa slapped the table angrily. "Light? You think she might redeem him? We are talking about Sephiroth here! He's killed too many of our friends and family ever to become redeemed. No matter that Anath loves him."

The three men gaped at Tifa. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment and Vincent shook his head. Barrett shoved himself away from the table. "Love. He has no clue what love is, Tifa. He's using her like he always does and then he'll crush her, laughing, in his fist." He sat down heavily. "And I don't know what we can do about it."

Tifa patted his hand reassuringly. "If anyone can figure it out, it will be Anath. She is far stronger than we expected."

Vincent nodded but held back the thoughts churning in his mind. Too many things yet to understand fully what they had to deal with, as well as knowing what it was that Sephiroth intended. So far he'd been quiet. God forbid it was Nimbelheim once again that would bear the brunt of Sephiroth's plans.

Anath followed Sephiroth out of the hotel and recognized instantly with a touch of shock where they were. Nimbelheim, once destroyed by fire from Sephiroth's own hands, the small village near the mountains was restored in a near exact replica of the original buildings. She hurried after the tall soldier, glancing uneasily at the villagers. They in turn reeled back when they caught sight of Sephiroth, to the point where they seemed to be followed by a ringing clamor of slamming doors and windows. If the villagers knew him on sight, then they should understand it might be in their best interests to flee. Some seemed to catch on as she looked back over her shoulder to see several heading out of the village.

Sephiroth merely smiled. Amused by the terror he was creating, he strode purposely through the streets toward a large building Anath knew all too well.

Had it only been a few months since she'd stood outside that mansion with Cloud and Vincent, thinking the night's work was simple and quickly taken care of? How neatly had Ash and his accomplices, perhaps with subconscious prodding by Sephiroth himself, lured her into their trap?

She held back as Sephiroth went through the gate, emotionally unwilling to trespass over that threshold again, but Sephiroth turned as she fell back and clamped a hand on her arm to draw her forward.

"What was there is now gone, Anath. I destroyed the labs."

She knew that, but the mansion itself was still there. Gast's library, Hojo's offices, they were still there, the ghosts still lingering to taunt her again. She had no choice, however as Sephiroth urged her forward forcefully into the house.

The main foyer seemed empty, echoing their footsteps as they ascended the curved staircase to the second level and then up another short flight to the main hall. The bedroom was as it had been years ago and the hidden door opened as if still used daily. She didn't care for the curved rickety staircase hidden inside the tower walls; with no rail her fear of heights once again sent her stomach roiling inside her.

Sephiroth pushed her forward, down the steps until they reached the tunnels below and with her dragging her feet, nearly carried her into Gast's library.

"Some things must be faced, Anath." She was shoved into a chair behind the huge desk in Gast's office and then a file was thrown in front of her. She recoiled from the pages as they slid out of the packet onto the desk.

"It's all there, Anath. Your life as you knew it. Your fears and terrors, the very minute details of the experiment named Anath."

She pushed the papers away from her. "I won't read it."

Sephiroth leaned over the desk. "You will, because you have to know. But I will not force you. You have some time to think about it." He straightened and walked down the hall connecting the library, "but not too long."

She watched him walk the length of the short hall before pushing the folder away from her, but not before a small photograph slid out to lie staring up at her. She was looking at the camera, young enough to still be frightened by those around her, yet in that youthful gaze Anath could see the beginning of the determination that continued to guide her. But it was a determination that was weakening rapidly with Sephiroth's manipulations.

He'd said Gast was a master, but in reality Sephiroth made the scientist's work look like child's play. Anath shoved the file off the desk but held the picture for a moment before dropping her head on her arms. How could the man know what she went through, no matter the details written by Gast and his cronies, she'd been the one they'd written about. She knew what that report said and more. What hadn't Gast written, even in his notes, or had he noted everything that had happened.

And worse, how many others had he changed, how many monsters had been released into the world, once human and then forever horribly changed by both Jenova cells and Mako energy?

And what about Jenova? How long had Gast thought to keep the creature alive, frozen in a tube of liquid until someone like Sephiroth destroyed it? A woman they had thought to be one of the ancients, the Cetra the original inhabitants of this world, but later found to be instead an alien. Jenova was a creature with a will that continued to live today in Sephiroth. How much of his insanity was truly hers? She had come to destroy the planet, and in that destruction to siphon the lifestream that would erupt in the planet's attempt to cure itself, gaining immeasurable power. How many worlds had had she already destroyed? But somehow the ancients had fought her and won, encasing her into a stone tomb that Gast found thousands of years later, still alive.

And had manipulated, taking cells in attempts to gain access to her formidable powers, injecting a child in the womb of his assistant, changing the very makeup of the child's DNA into something else. A child that grew into a fearsome warrior, with skills and strength that were far beyond that of normal humans, Sephiroth was that child.

And what did that make her? Even worse, she had no human mother or father, merely donated cells that had no notations of who they were. She was born five years after Sephiroth, but found her life far different. The reasons were in the report at her feet, reasons she didn't want to know about.

The pain was altogether too fresh, the memories she'd thought long repressed flooded back. But Sephiroth was not the only experiment, even after Anath and countless other trials, most gone horribly wrong. Gast and then Hojo, his assistant, had manipulated others. Three, no four she corrected herself, four men of silver hair and features remarkably similar to Sephiroth.

Shinra's hope to create a powerful military force had fallen apart once their prized son found out about his origins. And had found to its horror how powerful the man truly was. But even with all his strength, Sephiroth had been defeated, even with the masterful manipulations on Cloud. A child who had idolized him, become a Soldier in an effort to emulate him, instead the young man had become another tool for Sephiroth to use, combining Cloud's inherent powers with his own to control the materia that would destroy them all.

Cloud's memory had failed him, yet after the second duel with Sephiroth, he'd finally remembered and accepted what he could not have controlled.

A second duel, after destroying Sephiroth once, only to have him reunite – in a will that could have only been provided by Jenova, and Sephiroth himself, with Kadaj, the so-called leader of the young three silver-haired men. Spirits they had called themselves, alive yet not truly complete- the call for reunion had been foremost in their minds.

And they had nearly succeeded, finding the remains of Jenova in a small box once attached to her head. The remains of cells that they could absorb to reunite into the very person Cloud had thought dead. But their plans went awry, with the efforts once again of Avalanche and Cloud. After a long fought duel Kadaj, with the remains of Jenova, had nearly been destroyed but in a last determined effort had leaped from what should have been his demise, to clasp one half of the box to himself, reuniting the cells that called to him.

And became Sephiroth.

Only to be defeated once again. Sephiroth's mockery, his arrogance that he would destroy the adversary at his feet had left him vulnerable. Cloud had found his strength in the love for those close to him and in one appalling moment destroyed all that Sephiroth had worked for.

So they had thought.

Except there was one other to pick up the pieces left by Kadaj. Ash had taken samples of his brother's cells, along with the children afflicted with the Geostigma- the Jenova-instigated disease that killed many, as well as the second half of the Jenova's head. What little remained in the box had not been enough to reunite the cells again.

But Ash had found another source.

Another creature as viable as Sephiroth had been.

"You will not read it?"

She lifted her head from her arms, realizing she'd crumpled the photograph in her fist to stare at Sephiroth at the door. "I don't need to read it. I was there."

He frowned, leaning against the jamb with arms folded.

"You continue to refuse to see what is before you, Anath."

"I see it very well, Sephiroth. But I will not use it like you do. I can make a different choice."

He laughed softly and pushed away from the door jamb. "Is that so? Such a child's perception, Anath, to believe you can avoid the path you must follow. Perhaps I have to press the issue further." He sighed faintly and then moved into the room a step. "I can't give you any more time to decide." With that he grabbed the door and stepped back to slam it shut with a finality that made Anath grip the desk in front of her.

Waiting with a rising sense of panic for the lock to click shut.

It did, echoing so loudly she thought she'd faint. The memories rushed into her mind, terror so stark she fell out of the chair with a keening moan she wasn't even aware of.

He said he wouldn't lock her inside. But she'd known he would, but never here, never in a place he must know would terrorize her!

Anath pushed herself up on her arms, fighting the panic, swallowing the overwhelming desire to rush to the door to beat on it, screaming for Sephiroth to open it. He would not. Memory taunted her, visions of Gast standing over her as he had done countless times before made her tremble violently. But slowly she pushed the terrors back, staggering to her feet to stare at the chamber.

No windows, only racks of books and paraphernalia that were too familiar. As well as a heavy wooden door that she could not break through, now or as a child. Anath clenched her fists, struggling to control the fear and slowly focused on the door. She had advantages she'd not as a child. Gast was not here. Sephiroth had given her weapons. She glanced at the arm band. Fire and Ice. The room was small, filled with paper. Fire was not a good choice; the door would not burn quick enough before she'd be dead from the smoke. Ice was better, yet again the room was small, she might freeze or the door simply frozen might not move any better than not.

She touched the gun at her thigh. How many shots did she have left, if any? It was her last chance. She drew the gun with a trembling hand and fired.

The sound was deafening in the narrow chamber, but the door swung open with a creak of hinges in the smoke. Anath walked down the length of the hallway to the library to find Sephiroth leaning against a large table, book in hand.

"You were much quicker than I expected."

She shoved the gun into the holster at her side and picked up a book from the table beside her. "You are a monster."

Sephiroth lifted a silver brow and smiled. "Some call me that."

The book missed him by several feet but the next one came close enough he moved his head, if only that.

"How dare you."

Sephiroth had the nerve to smile. "I dare much, Anath."

The next two books made him throw up an arm to deflect them, yet he did not rise from the table. The glass lamp finally brought him to his feet.

"You said you wouldn't lock me in!"

Sephiroth stood up with a shrug. "I never said forever, Anath."

She screamed in fury and threw two more books, followed by another lamp and a vase. Sephiroth ducked the books laughing, and caught the lamp to set it aside but narrowly missed being struck by the vase. He grinned as Anath drew the gun from her hip.

"Your aim is not that good. Besides, we spoke about this before."

"My aim has improved tremendously and I don't care what you said before. You think to coerce me into helping you destroy this world, or take it over or whatever you think to do. But you won't! I will not be forced into anything anymore, by anyone."

She fired six shots that sent her stumbling back against the wall. Sephiroth deflected the bullets with his sword, slashing so quickly the blade was a blur and then leaped toward her. The gun though was not useless without bullets; the blade designed into the weapon was exceedingly sharp so she swung it across her chest as Sephiroth reached her. He ducked the slash and caught her arm, flinging the revolver across the room.

Anath twisted out of his reach, noting Sephiroth was still smiling, laughing in fact as he stalked toward her. The books launched at him did little to slow his advance and in the next harried moments books were followed by a table and then without realizing it the bookshelf itself flew across the room, split in two as Sephiroth spun with a cry wielding his sword.

Anath stared at the sword and then at Sephiroth as he straightened, weapon posed at his shoulder.

"Your powers are far better than I hoped for."

She dropped the book in her hand with a cry of horror. She whirled around, heading across the room but Sephiroth caught her around the waist before she could get to the door, swinging her around to face him.

"Accept it Anath. Face your fears, face what you can become." He laughed and then leaped up, slicing a swath above them through the building, flying up out of the mansion in a rush as below them fire erupted from the effects of Sephiroth's blade. They landed on the slick tiles of the roof as Sephiroth pressed her against the side of a chimney. "Accept what lies before you." He brushed a hand over her cheek and then kissed her in a bruising embrace before leaping away into the smoke rising from the house below.

"You can't leave me here!" Anath gripped the side of the chimney, not daring to move as her feet slid on the slippery tile. Nausea rose into her throat as the height made the ground look impossibly far away.

But below her Sephiroth landed softly, drawing out the great sword as Cloud emerged from the hazy smoke. Behind him Barrett leaped toward them as well as Vincent and Tifa. Sephiroth could not fight them all!

But the Soldier was confident and Tifa flew thirty feet away in a heap against a building, Barrett in a flash of glittering light was frozen in rage-filled leap. Vincent disappeared amid the smoke, but Cloud fought below her with a skill that took her breath away.

They both did, flashing amid the growing light of the flames; the two whirled in an effortless dance, blades clanging in a metallic resonant tattoo. Anath watched horrified, as with a grace of a long-honed skill the two men leaped together. Sephiroth's superior strength was obvious, but Cloud had youth and determination that paced him well.

Sephiroth leaped forward, whirling in a flare of silver hair with a thrust that slipped past Cloud's shoulder by a hair. Cloud retaliated with a hard flung hit that made the older soldier stumble back two steps in surprise.

Whatever they said to each other was lost in the roar of the raging fire below her, the mansion, burning from the tunnels below was now engulfed. Anath knew her position on the roof was precarious; her fear would be her death if she did not choose otherwise.

She once again had a choice and did so without further thought.

She leaped off the roof. Diving with arms wide, she prayed Sephiroth's adamant insistence that she had more power than she knew was true, she curled into a ball to fall with her feet below her. With hopes that she would land on those feet, if not breaking both legs perhaps at least not her neck.

But she landed, harder than she would have liked, on her feet only to sprawl on her face from the force of her landing. The two men fought ahead of her, hidden partially by the smoke from the burning mansion. Anath staggered to her feet and ran several steps only to leap back as Sephiroth sword flashed before her as he lunged at Cloud. The young man rolled to the side, gasping for breath.

Sephiroth faced her briefly with a grin.

"Well done, Anath."

She took a step forward but Cloud appeared, hazy in the fog, his sword gleaming as it swept toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth spun on his heel, throwing his blade out to deflect the slash and then ducked beneath it to slam Cloud with his arm, throwing the younger soldier to the ground.

But Cloud slid out of Sephiroth's reach, leaping to his feet and rushed forward. Sephiroth slid back a step to lift his sword but suddenly Vincent flew out of the smoke, hitting Sephiroth squarely in the chest to propel him twenty feet into the side of a house. Timbers crashed down but Sephiroth emerged, brushing aside the splinters that tugged at his hair.

He couldn't fight both. As much as she fought him, she couldn't let the two kill Sephiroth either. Anath rushed forward, spinning past Vincent she ripped the gun he had slung at his hip from its holster to point it at Cloud.

"You can't kill him."

Cloud gasped and the subsequent pistol shot flung him backwards, clasping his right shoulder to drop a now useless sword.

Sephiroth laughed.

Anath pointed the pistol at Sephiroth. "You won't kill them either."

Sephiroth smiled in amusement. "And how will you stop me, Anath? Even Vincent's pistols have little power."

"No, but perhaps I have another answer," Vincent declared softly as he appeared beside Anath, with a smaller revolver which he placed at her temple.

Anath froze, blinking as Sephiroth stepped away from Cloud but did not relax his stance. "I think you've forgotten I care for no one, Vincent. Why would I care if you shoot her now? She's been interesting but she's not that important."

Vincent smiled wanly, his dark eyes glittering in the flames. "I think you protest too much, Sephiroth. But no matter. Perhaps you don't care for Anath, but what about the child she carries?"

Sephiroth stiffened visibly and then laughed, but his eyes swept to Anath, blue-green bits of ice. "Is this another game, Anath? It will not work."

Anath couldn't speak; the knowledge of what Vincent had said sank in, leaving her gasping for breath. She felt the blood drain from her face as Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He had to know what Vincent said was true; the vampire had excellent delving skills and intuition. How he had known it before she did, before she had admitted it to herself? She didn't know but Sephiroth was no longer laughing.

Vincent's hand clamped on her arm, if more to help her to keep standing than to keep her from fleeing which was a heady thought in itself.

A child? Sephiroth's child?

Cloud had risen to his feet clutching his shoulder. "What will you do, Sephiroth?"

Vincent squeezed her arm, as if to comfort her. Sephiroth lowered his sword with a rueful laugh. "Do you think I truly care?"

Vincent smiled grimly, still holding the small revolver to her head. "Yes I do. But I promised Anath. You see, she pleaded for my life and so now I return the favor, not for hers but yours."

Sephiroth lifted a hand but Tifa stepped up behind him. "Don't try anything. You are surrounded. We may die but so will you."

Sephiroth's gaze swept back to Anath. "What would you have me do?"

She swallowed and pushed Vincent's gun away from her head. "I would have you surrender, that you may live to see your son."

"My son?"

"Your son." She knew it to be true, instinctively.

Sephiroth sneered as Cloud stepped closer. "And what will stop me from escaping? You may take my sword but I have many other …options."

Tifa grimaced and then stepped in front of Sephiroth. "We've made provisions for that. Drop your sword, Sephiroth."

Anath held her breath as Sephiroth stepped back. He could easily slice the winsome woman in two but he lowered the Masamune to the ground. "You think I would surrender so easily?" Sephiroth laughed as suddenly he leaped up, spinning as Tifa ducked under the slash of the six foot sword.

Cloud sprang forward, healed unobtrusively by Tifa; he swept up his sword to bound after Sephiroth.

Anath screamed as Vincent caught her around the waist, deftly holding her against him as Cloud spun in the sky overhead, whirling in a light skittering duel with Sephiroth. Swords slashed furiously, sometime two then three as Cloud shifted positions and swords. Sephiroth laughed mockingly as they dropped again to the ground, leaping at Cloud before his feet even touched the earth.

The young soldier arched back away from the thin blade of Sephiroth's weapon, rolling under it to and then bent double to evade the return stroke. Sephiroth spun on his heel, bringing the sword around from behind him only to have Cloud's larger blade clatter against it with a loud screech.

Anath fought Vincent's hold, twisting in his arms as the others drew closer. Barrett, freed from his icy prison rushed forward but Vincent caught his arm, still struggling to hold Anath at his side with a curse.

"Leave them, Cloud has to finish this."

Barrett whirled to stare at him furiously. "And if he doesn't win this time?"

Vincent's fingers caught Anath's chin, forcing her to become still. "We have the key, Barrett. Be patient."

Cloud slid back in the soft dirt, grunting from the force of Sephiroth's blow, but then hurled himself forward to grasp the blade lying on the ground as Sephiroth slammed his sword down, missing Cloud by inches.

The two men rushed forward. Cloud's sword clicked loudly as one blade became two, but Sephiroth's speed and skill kept the younger man from gaining any advantage. Sparks flew from the force of their blows, metal blades ringing in the roar of the burning mansion behind them.

"I will not be defeated, Cloud!" Sephiroth snarled, whirling in a sudden flare of silver and steel that found Cloud retreating furiously, blade twisting left and right to deflect the superhuman effort attacking him.

Cloud's expression was grim as Anath watched horrified, held tightly now in Vincent's arms. Barrett was hopping from one foot to the other, enraged but holding back. Tifa drew close, fingers pressed on her lips with worry.

Cloud was worried. It was evident in his narrowed gaze, the short breaths as he continued to fight off the blade before him. But then suddenly he tripped, driven back by Sephiroth he fell, fending off a near fatal slash he landed on his back with no time to roll away from the arcing blade racing toward him.

Anath screamed, unable to turn away.

Cloud gasped and then froze as the blade stopped just as it touched his throat. Sephiroth stood above him, trembling with fury.

"I would not be defeated again," Sephiroth stated calmly, visibly taking hold of his anger to straighten slowly above Cloud. "And I have not. But I can surrender." He flipped the sword suddenly in his hand, gripping the point to hand the hilt to Cloud.

Cloud stared at it for a long moment and then carefully grasped the leather wrapped hilt. He rose to his feet as Tifa rushed toward Sephiroth. She shoved him back, standing between them.

"Take off your gloves."

Sephiroth's chin rose slightly but he removed them, dropping them into Tifa's hand.

"Your arm band… and rings."

A silver brow rose in amusement. Sephiroth slid the sleeve of his coat up his arm, removing an intricate arm band from his wrist. Two rings followed, placed into the waiting palm.

"And now what, my dear?"

Tifa glanced at Vincent and drew another arm band from a cloth bag at her hip. "You can wear these. She snapped one onto Sephiroth's wrist quickly and Sephiroth gasped, stepping back with a shocked glare at the band on his wrist.

Anath stiffened with a cry of anger at the obvious pain that flashed across Sephiroth's face. But Tifa scowled and stepped next to Sephiroth. "It is only fair that you receive some of the pain you have caused others." She slid the second band on Sephiroth's wrist, snapping it shut.

Sephiroth's eyes widened and then he suddenly dropped to his knees with a cry. Anath fought Vincent's hold on her waist but the Vampire held her tightly.

"We dared not tell you about them, Anath. Your feelings are too obvious. He deserves the pain."

She didn't care, only horrified to see Sephiroth struggling with what was clearly tremendous agony.

Tifa was wavering, her scowl now a frustrated grimace. "We could leave you in pain for as long as we like, but we are not like you." She bent down and with an odd movement touched one of the bands.

Sephiroth drew up one knee, crouching with gasping breaths to stare at the ground before him. Anath could feel his anger, quivering inside her head.

Tifa stepped back, but Cloud reached forward and pulled Sephiroth to his feet.

"Any attempt to take off the arm bands will make the pain return. You would do well to remember it." Cloud stepped back as Sephiroth shook off his hand, straightening to stare at the young soldier.

"An interesting item. Where did you find it?"

Barrett laughed sourly. "They were your mother's. The ancients invented them."

Sephiroth shuddered but then lifted his head to glare at Vincent. "Release her."

Vincent met the soldier's glare calmly. "She is your accomplice, although a shaky one at that. She will be held responsible for what she has done, as will you."

Sephiroth held out a hand. "Come to me, Anath." His voice was hoarse yet from the pain.

Anath shoved Vincent away and crossed slowly to stand before Sephiroth. He smiled ruefully and then dropped his hands to her shoulders to pull her closer. A tilt of his head and his hair shielded them as he brushed his lips along her cheek.

"A son?" he whispered softly.

She gripped the edges of his coat, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "Maybe a girl?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Like you?" He sighed, and she felt him shudder again. "Make no mistake, Anath, I did not surrender for the child."

She pressed her face into his chest. She would not cry. He had had to be stopped. Fingers combed her hair and then pulled her away from his chest.

"They will keep me imprisoned."

"I will see you as often as they allow it."

Sephiroth grimaced. "You will bring the child when it is born?"

She nodded; the tears were too close to speak further. Sephiroth rubbed a thumb along her eye.

"You cry for me, after all I have done to you."

She bit her lip, not trusting her voice. Sephiroth smiled wryly, twisting a strand of her hair around his fingers. "It is no longer red, Anath, but for the very tips. It seems you cannot be shed of all that is still Anath." He dropped her hair and then glanced above her head.

The others stepped back, but watched warily as Sephiroth lowered his head next to hers.

"You have done well. After all this you still remain true to your purpose. I cannot fault you for that. Such strength will do our child well."

He tipped her chin up with his fingers. "You are the key, Anath. You opened the door for me to step through into this life. I do not intend to throw it away, nor you." He smiled sardonically and then kissed her until a polite cough drew them apart.

Tifa pulled Anath as Barrett and Cloud caught Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder one last time, the flames behind her flickering in a blue-green gaze she would not forget. With a nod he turned back, allowing the rebels to lead him away.

The end


End file.
